Playing Cupid
by Relm Wanderer
Summary: AU Gourry is an archangel sent down to earth to help Sylphiel out, a waitress in a diner. With Gourry's help Sylphiel has to get Zelgadis, a man she's admired from afar, to find true love before it's too late. G/S L/Z
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Notes: This was RSBI's (and Swords and Magic's) Valentine's Day fic for 2003. I know from the description I put for this fic that this might seem like it's a Sylphiel/Zelgadis fic. Now I want to state this now this is not going to end up an S/Z fic. So I'm sorry to any S/Z fans that might have decided to read this thinking it was. This is a Gourry/Sylphiel fic that is going to have some Lina/Zelgadis in it as well. I guess in a way you could say Ah/Oh My Goddess! Was a bit of an influence on this story._

**Playing Cupid**

Part One

By Relm

Gourry snuggled in his blankets very contently sleeping. He was having a very nice dream and if he had it his way he wouldn't be waking up any time soon.

"Gourry!"

Gourry mumbled in his sleep but didn't wake up.

"Wake up Gourry! You've got a job to do today!"

"Another few more moments mommy…" Gourry mumbled still half asleep.

"You asked for it." The man standing in front of Gourry said before a rain cloud developed above Gourry's head. "Give him a wakeup call please." The man instructed to the rain cloud.

The rain cloud started to rain and a flash of lightning struck Gourry in the butt.

"OWWWW!" Gourry yelled jumping out of his bed.

"Good afternoon Gourry."

"Did ya really hafta to do that Zangulus?" Gourry asked getting up rubbing his sore bottom.

"Sorry had to wake you up somehow. You were summoned this morning and you slept in." Zangulus chided.

"What?"

"Yup and Cepheid is really angry you ignored his summon."

Gourry's face lowered. "Is he really angry with me?"

"If I were you I'd get your butt in gear and get over there as soon as possible." Zangulus said while crossing his arms.

"Thanks Zangulus!" Gourry thanked him while changing.

"Hey what are friends for? Besides what kind of an angel would I be if I didn't help out?" Zangulus grinned. "Now get ready quick and get over there. I'll see you later." Zangulus gave his friend a wave before leaving the room and flying off.

Gourry checked himself in his mirror. "Okay I guess I'm ready." Gourry said nervously. 'I've got to stop sleeping in like this!' He thought looking back over to his bed and noticed that the rain cloud was still hanging over his bed was still raining on it. "Hey!" Gourry yelled at the rain cloud and it disappeared. 'Great now my bed's all wet. Oh well gotta go!'

...

Gourry left his home and flew off to the main summons. Gourry was an archangel, a holy warrior of truth and justice fighting evils wherever evils may be. He was one of Cepheid's best but certainly not one of his brightest.

"Gourry." Cepheid's voice was deadly. He glared at Gourry as he approached.

"Hi Cepheid." Gourry greeted his lord with a nervous laugh.

"I summoned you this morning."

"I know I-"

"Slept in." Cepheid finished off.

"I'm sorry." Gourry apologized.

"You should be sorry. You've wasted valuable time on your new job." Cepheid summoned a large round viewing orb that floated midair in between the two of them.

"What is it this time? An evil advisor plotting to kill his king to gain the throne? A demon ransacking a town? Or a-"

"It's a mission of love." Cepheid interrupted him.

"A love mission? Like setting two people up? I'm an archangel not cupid! I fight the forces of evil!" Gourry protested.

"Loneliness is a force of evil too Gourry." Cepheid chided Gourry. He held out his hand and caused the orb in front of Gourry to glow. "This is your mission." A picture of a man appeared on the orb. "His name is Zelgadis. He's gone through his whole life without love. In less than two months he is going to sell his home and will leave his town and make the biggest mistake of his life. He needs a reason to stay and not leave. You need to get him to fall in love before he chooses to leave. Because nothing else will get him to stay." The picture in the orb faded away.

"So would just any girl do? Or does it have to be someone specific?"

"It has to be a woman that he would find true love with. Because normal love would not be enough." The orb lit up again this time with a picture of a dark blue haired woman with green eyes.

Her emerald green eyes were hidden behind large owl timed glasses. But the glasses weren't what Gourry focused on. The woman had one of the purist, innocent, warm smiles he had ever seen. She truly looked like an angel.

Cepheid almost smiled at the notable reaction Gourry had. "This woman is named Sylphiel. She works at a diner that Zelgadis regularly drinks coffee at. She's never really ever talked to him. She's only greeted him and taken his order and she doesn't even know his name. But despite that she's admired him for years."

Gourry frowned after Cepheid said that. "You're not thinking of having her set up with him are you?" Gourry's obvious distain was evident in the tone of his voice.

"With Sylphiel, Zelgadis could find true love. Your mission is to help Sylphiel get his attention and get him to fall in love." Cepheid said carefully observing Gourry's reaction.

Gourry snorted.

"Need I remind you Gourry, that you are an angel and not a mortal. You can't get evolved; you must stay focused on your mission." Cepheid said sternly.

Gourry frowned. "Maybe someone else would be better for this job."

"No Gourry. This mission is yours. Now you are going to pose as a human while you're down there. So you cannot tell anyone except Sylphiel that you are an angel. Plus no public displays of your powers either. No one else must know what you are."

Gourry nodded sighing slightly. This wasn't the first job he'd done where he had to pose as a human. He'd done it before but he never liked it. While he was pretending to be a human he would not have his wings so he could not fly. And he hated that. Without his wings he felt like a caged bird with no freedom. But he loved his job so he's sacrifice his "freedom" to help another.

"Here's your job information." Cepheid handed Gourry what looked like a little crystal shard. All job information is stored on these little crystals. You just hold it and think about what concerning your job that you want to know. And then the information would visualize in your mind. "And do try not to lose this one like the last time."

Gourry sweatdropped. "I won't lose it." Gourry said sheepishly. His last job, Gourry was supposed to guide some travelers lost in a dangerous wooded terrain. Only he lost his crystal and then he himself got lost. He had to beg for help and Zangulus came down and delivered another crystal. Zangulus didn't mind but it really made Cepheid really mad. And of course 'someone' had blabbed the incident to everyone and they all thought it was damned hilarious. So when he got back they bugged him to no end about it for months. To make matters worse it took the council almost a year to find the missing crystal. As punishment Gourry was put on job suspension for a long period of time.

"I plan to hold you to that promise Gourry. Now get going you've already wasted enough time as it is."

Gourry grinned sheepishly again. "Can't I get something to eat first? I'm hungry." His stomach grumbled in agreement.

Cepheid sweatdropped. "Get going, NOW!" He ordered in a loud voice.

Gourry jumped. "Alright, alright I'll go." Gourry flew off to the check out station.

Cepheid just sat in his chair shaking his head. 'For Gourry's sake he'd better not mess this job up.'

...

Gourry flew over to the check out station and got in line. It was quite a large line and it was going to take a while got him to get through and sent down to earth. Gourry's stomach grumbled wildly, voicing its evident hunger.

'I'm so hungry! And it's going to take forever for me to get down and eat!' Gourry frowned. He looked behind him and noticed how many people that had lined up behind him. He's only been there a few moments and there already were lots of people waiting after him in line. 'I can't quickly run off and get food; I'll lose my place in line. And if I lose my place it will take longer for me to get going on my mission. I don't think Cepheid would be too happy if I failed.' Gourry thought miserably.

"So did Cepheid yell your ears off?" Zangulus asked flying up next to Gourry.

"No but he didn't look too happy."

"So what mission did he give you? It must have been something important because he refused to let anyone else take the job."

"A love mission." Gourry said in a monotone voice.

"A what?" Zangulus burst out with laughter.

"A love mission." Gourry repeated.

"Oh that is just too funny! Are you going to get a little love bow and arrows too?" Zangulus roared with laughter.

Gourry just grumbled.

Most of the time love missions were given to child angels (or cherubs as they are sometimes called) or female angels. The easier jobs were given to the cherubs and the more difficult jobs were given to the female angels. The main reason why most male angels didn't do these sorts of jobs was because they usually refused to do them. And usually the female angels did a better job at the love missions because they put effort into it.

"Must be an easy job if they are giving it to you." Zangulus half joked.

Gourry was great at fighting the faces of evil but when it came to love he 'sucked'. As a cherub Gourry bogged all his assignments. It wasn't till he did an archangel job that they realized where his strength was.

"Just don't go tell everyone about it. They are all still tormenting me about the crystal shard."

"Oh don't worry I won't. Bye." Zangulus said snickering as he flew off.

Gourry lowered his head sighing. Zangulus wasn't known to keep secrets well. And Gourry was pretty sure that it was Zangulus had blabbed about the crystal incident. 'Great… when I get back they are all going to know.' Gourry thought miserable. His stomach grumbled and another thought dawned on him. 'Why didn't I ask Zangulus to get me food?' "AHHHHHHHHH!" Gourry screamed out in frustration. Everyone in the vicinity stopped what they were doing and starred at Gourry.

Gourry blushed and lowered his head.

It hadn't even been an hour into his day and Gourry could already tell it was going to be a long bad day.

...

After what seemed like hours Gourry finally got to the beginning of the line. By now the hunger was making Gourry very very grumpy.

Gourry approached the check out angels glaring.

"Name and registration please." One of the angels sitting at what looked like a computer requested.

"You know who I am." Gourry nearly spat out.

"Name and registration please." This time there was a little edge to her voice.

"Gourry Gaberieve, archangel."

The check out angel typed in Gourry's information. "May I have your mission crystal please?" She asked holding out her hand.

Gourry fished in his pockets for the crystal and handed it to her.

The check out angel took it and scanned the crystal into the computer. The job information displayed on the computer screen. The check out angel read the information to make sure it was the right crystal. (They did sometimes get mixed up.) She blinked and read it over again. And then she started snickering.

"Are you finished?" Gourry asked dryly. The check out angel was taking too long and Gourry's stomach wasn't appreciating it.

The check out angel tried to suppress her giggles and handed Gourry back his crystal. But when she looked at Gourry's face she burst out into laughter.

Gourry glared at her and continued on to the next check out angel.

The other check out angel looked back confused as the previous check out angel was making a spectacle of herself laughing rolling on the floor. "Could you walk through the scanner please?" The check out angel requested.

Gourry just sighed and walked through the scanner. It scanned and Gourry was cleared.

"Okay may I have you crystal and could you please walk into the humanizer please?"

The humanizer was a machine that temporally took away an angel's wings and provided him or her with appropriate attire for the area they would be going. This was always the most depressing part of doing a new job for Gourry.

The check out angel took the crystal and put it into the machine as Gourry walked into the humanizer. Within seconds it was over and now Gourry was "human". His crystal popped out of the machine as well as three suitcases.

Besides changing an angel's appearance it also provided appropriate clothing and other travel needs for the area his or her was traveling to.

"Okay Gourry you're all clear. Now would you just stand on the transportation pad and we'll get you on your way to your mission. Good luck!"

Gourry mumbled a thanks as he stepped on the pad and braced himself. Using the pad was very hard on the stomach. It was like having someone suddenly pulling your stomach very hard. It wasn't Gourry's favourite mode of transportation but with no wings he really had no other choice. Plus it was pretty fast and it got you to where you're going with good accuracy.

It only took a few seconds and Gourry was on earth. Seeing how he had been traveling on an empty stomach the trip really took a toll on his gut.

"Oww my stomach… It's all upset now. I couldn't eat a thing even if I wanted to…" Gourry complained miserably out loud. A savoury aroma wafted his way. That was all it took to perk Gourry's hunger up. "FOOD!" Gourry yelled out in glee he raced over to the source of the delicious smell. It ended up being a little corner hot dog stand.

"I'll have fifty of them!" Gourry ordered.

Even though it seemed like a tall order for just one person, the hot dog vendor wasn't about to refuse a customer. So frank after frank he served till Gourry's belly was full.

Gourry reached into his "magical" wallet and paid the man. "Thank you very much it was very good."

"No thank you." The vendor said counting the money Gourry gave him and smiled. Gourry had given him more business in five minutes then he had gotten the whole day.

Gourry smiled back and was about to close up his wallet and put it away when he noticed a slip of white paper in the wallet. It read _'Gourry, no more over spending on food. - Cepheid'_ Gourry sweatdropped. 'Whoops. Oh well I'll guess try to be a little less crazy with the food. Hmmm… now where do I need to go first?' Gourry concentrated on the crystal shard and it gave him mental directions to the diner that Sylphiel worked at which was right across the street. It was called 'Debbie's Diner'. "Okay better start there then!" Gourry said to himself. Other people on the street around him looked at him a little funny.

Trying to carry three suitcases at once while walking was proving to be difficult for Gourry. Makes you wonder how he was able to run with all three of them to get to the hot dog vendor. But he reached the diner nether less.

Though Gourry looked like a normal human his appearance was still quite impressive. When he entered the diner doors everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him. Gourry was dressed in dark blue slacks, black shoes and a pale blue short sleeved polo shirt. His long blond hair hung loose but neatly down his back. And as always he wore his usual warm smile.

As he walked up to the counter everyone's eyes followed him. They didn't even try not to be obvious about it either. It wasn't till Gourry turned around to look at them that they stopped staring and went back to what they were doing.

"Hiya honey you seem to be new around these parts. What can I getcha?" A slightly stocky middle-aged woman with dark red curly hair asked. She was wearing a leopard print scarf on her head that matched her leopard print pants and she was wearing a loud purple shirt that said 'Don't Bite Off What You Can't Chew' in white letters. The woman was the only one of the waitresses that wasn't wearing a white and mint coloured uniform.

Gourry mentally guessed that this woman was 'Debbie'. "Actually I was wondering if Sylphiel was working today."

Everyone in the diner stopped what they were doing and let their mouths hang open in shock.

'Debbie' was the only one who looked semi surprised. "Sylphy? Sure I'll go get her."

Sylphiel whom had been getting orders from the kitchen hadn't witnessed this scene. Debbie came rushing into the kitchen nearly giggling like a schoolgirl. "Sylphy these some blond guy out there looking for you. And boy is he a babe!"

Sylphiel blinked in shock. "What do you mean? Are you sure he's looking for me?"

"Well I don't have any other Sylphiel's working in this diner. Go on you don't want to keep prince charming waiting!" Debbie pushed Sylphiel into front of the dinner right next to Gourry.

Sylphiel blushed furiously when she saw him. Gourry looked neat and hansom while she looked like a complete mess! Her hair was all messed up and she was covered in flour and muck from the kitchen. She felt like a slob compared to him.

"Hello Sylphiel!" Gourry greeted her warmly with an extra big smile.

"Um …ah… hello?" Sylphiel stammered out.

"Well now Sylphy it's about time you take a break, so why don't you and your friend go outside and catch from fresh air. Take as long as you like!" Debbie insisted pushing them both out of the diner.

Once out of the diner both Gourry and Sylphiel were silent. Sylphiel was the first to speak up.

"Do I know you?" She asked timidly.

"Nope." Gourry said cheerfully.

"Then how do you know my name?"

"Because I've been sent to help you."

"To help me? Why?"

"Because I'm angel. My name's Gourry." Gourry grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Notes: This was RSBI's 2004 Valentine's Day fic._

**Playing Cupid**

Part Two

By Relm

Sylphiel just stood there in shock. A part of her didn't think she heard him correctly. "You're what?"

"I'm an angel." Gourry's grin broadened.

Sylphiel just blinked in confusion. 'Is this guy nuts?' "What...? How...? Angels aren't real."

"No they are. I've been sent from above to help you."

"With what?" Sylphiel asked while chewing on her bottom lip while frowning. That was an unconscious habit of Sylphiel's. She chewed on her bottom lip whenever she was nervous or tense.

"Ummm..." Gourry drew a blank. He had already forgotten what his mission was about! 'What was it?' He thought while using the mission crystal in his hand to scratch his head.

"What's that?" Sylphiel asked pointing to the crystal.

Gourry blinked in confusion. "Oh right! The mission crystal." He grasped it tightly in his hand. The crystal started to glow and Gourry had a very concentrated look on his face. "I've been sent to help you get Zelgadis Greywars' attention. To get him to find true love."

Now it was Sylphiel's time to look confused. "Who?"

"Huh? Oh that's right you don't know his name! You know that guy who comes in all the time and gets coffee and nothing else. Here take a look." Gourry motioned for her to touch the crystal.

Sylphiel timidly reached for the crystal. Her fingers lightly grazed the smooth surface and she felt a jolt of energy. Pictures and scenes flashed through her head. Some of it was things she didn't recognize but then it focused on a picture of one person. That person was the man she had a crush on for a long time. "That's Zelgadis?"

"Yup that's the guy!"

"Zelgadis with me? You can't be serious." Sylphiel blushed slightly at the thought of strong silent type regular at the diner. He rarely spoke; he usually worked while drinking his coffee. Occasionally he would smile in response to completing something and it would make Sylphiel's knees go weak. Oh yes she always watched him intently whenever he came into the diner. Sometimes she would take breaks and sit in one of the booths near him so she could watch him while she ate. One thing Sylphiel admired most in a man was a strong dedication to his work. A well-disciplined man was always focused and hard working.

"Well according to Cepheid I have to get Zelgadis to find true lover before it's too late."

"Too late?"

"Otherwise he's going to sell his home and move. And you're the one he's supposed to find true love with." Gourry commented while frowning. Within the information the crystal held was a detailed personality profile complete with recorded 'video' surveillance. To Gourry this Zelgadis guy seemed a little too cold for Sylphiel. She was a very warm person who would better suit a person just as nice and friendly as her.

Fortunately for Gourry, Sylphiel wasn't paying attention to Gourry's expression. She was too lost in her own little fantasies playing in her head. "Wow it's like a fairy tale. But how do I know that you're really an angel like you say you are?" Sylphiel asked suspiciously despite the fact that the crystal itself was pretty convincing on its' own.

"Well let's see…" Gourry gave it some thought and then went to reach into his wallet and pulled out a moderate sized pink stuffed animal. Which should have been impossible seeing how small the wallet was.

"Oh my god!" Sylphiel exclaimed. "You really are an angel. And that's a cute elephant!" Sylphiel giggled patting the pink stuffed elephant on the head.

"You can have it if you want." Gourry handed her the elephant. "I feel like I'm forgetting something…" Again he used the crystal to scratch his head. "Oh yeah! You can't tell anyone that I'm an angel. It has to be between the two of us. Because if you don't I could get into trouble again, and I'm already on thin ice with the boss." Gourry said sheepishly.

"Don't worry. I doubt anyone would believe me if I told them." Sylphiel answered honestly. She was still having trouble believing this was happening. A part of her thought she was dreaming. "Um Gourry can I ask you a question?"

"Sure!"

"Just where are you supposed to stay? Or do you not need sleep?"

Gourry frowned in thought. "No I need to eat and sleep. Where am I going to sleep?" He panicked. The crystal in his hand started to glow. "Ooops! Forgot about that. They've arranged for me to stay in the suite next to yours."

"In my apartment?"

"Yup! Should be next door!" Gourry replied cheerfully.

Sylphiel frowned. 'Great yet another guy for Lina to charm.'

"What's wrong? You don't want me to be your neighbour?"

Sylphiel sweatdropped. "Oh no that's not it!" She insisted. 'Why should I be worrying about that? He's here to help me get someone not date me. Why should I care that Lina is going to flirt with him senseless when she sees him?' Sylphiel thought with a frown. Lina was shorter then Sylphiel with long ruby hair and ruby eyes. Lina was certainly pretty with a very slim figure and despite her size could be very loud. But the one thing that sometimes irked Sylphiel was Lina's flirtatious nature. Lina was very good at drawing attention to herself. There were times when a cute guy would move in and Sylphiel couldn't get one word in without Lina harping on the guy. And because Lina was so noticeable, Sylphiel was ignored sometimes. Sylphiel wasn't the type to leave a real lasting impression which made it worse that she had Lina for a roommate. 'I wonder if Lina's home already ? What time is it anyway?' Sylphiel looked at her watch. "Oh no! I need to get back to work! I'll see you later!" Sylphiel rushed back into the diner leaving Gourry standing on the street blinking in confusion.

Inside the diner Debbie greeted Sylphiel with a mischievous smile. "You were gone a long time honey."

"I'm sorry Debbie! I'll get back to work right away!" Sylphiel insisted.

"Who cares about work? Tell me about the blond hunk. Who is he?" Debbie asked while nudging her on the side.

"Ummm…" Sylphiel tried to think. "His name is Gourry and he's a friend of my cousin and he's moving next door to me. He wanted to um come and see where I work." Sylphiel mumbled.

"Oh so I guess he's staying till your shift is over, huh? Gonna walk you home, how gentlemanly of him." Debbie grinned.

"Huh?" Was all Sylphiel could manage.

"Look over there sugar. He's sure making himself comfortable." Debbie pointed at Gourry whom had just sat down in a booth looking at a menu. "Well aren't you going to take his order?"

"Me?" Sylphiel squeaked.

"Yeah you! You think I'm going to let Dana serve him? She'll flirt with him senseless! And I think you'd want to keep that hunk all to yourself. So go on!" Debbie shoved Sylphiel in Gourry's direction.

"Hello!" Gourry grinned.

"So why are you still here? Shouldn't you go to the apartment or track Zelgadis down?"

"If the crystal is right then Zelgadis should be coming in soon. And I don't know where the apartment is." Gourry said sheepishly.

"Don't you have an address?"

"Yes but I get lost easily." Gourry thought back to the several times he had gotten lost on his quests. Sometimes he found his way pretty quickly, while other times he was just so lost that it took him hours to figure out where he was.

Sylphiel sweatdropped. "Well I get off in a couple hours. Do you mind waiting?"

"Nope! I'm hungry anyway!" Gourry replied enthusiastically which was a little strange considering how many hot dogs he consumed not more than twenty minutes ago. "Now let's see what am I going to have?" Gourry mumbled looking through the menu.

...

Dana grumbled as she worked in the kitchen. Since they got such a large order from one customer the regular kitchen staff was a little backed up. So Dana was thrown back there to help. And Dana wasn't happy. Very rarely was she put in the kitchen. Usually if it was needed to have an extra person to help out in the back Sylphiel was the one that did it not Dana. It was only on days where it was busy and Sylphiel wasn't working that Dana ended up in the kitchen. 'Why the hell do I have to do this? I'm a waitress not a stupid cook! Sylphiel should be doing this not me!' Dana grumbled yet again. 'I should be out there serving that hunk!'

"Keep frowning like that and your face will stay that way!" Debbie joked while whapping Dana lightly with a towel.

Dana just scowled.

Debbie laughed and went back to the front. "How's the bottomless pit?" Debbie joked to Sylphiel.

"Well he's finished off five burgers, two salads, three orders of fries and he's now eating the tomato soup." Sylphiel commented in awe.

"Healthy eater isn't he?" Debbie grinned.

"I've never seen someone eat so much!" 'Expect Lina.' Sylphiel mentally added.

"Hah! You think that's bad you should have seen my brother's first boyfriend, he ate food by the truckload! And he was skinny as a bean pole too!"

Just then a man walked in through the glass doors holding a black briefcase. He was dressed in dark gray slacks with matching jacket that he had hung over one shoulder, white dress shirt, black tie and black shoes. His lavender hair was nearly combed making him look like he had just come out of a men's dress suit catalogue. Zelgadis took off his dark sunglasses and took a seat at a booth in front of Gourry. He pulled out some papers from his briefcase.

Sylphiel tensed up. 'There he is, the man Gourry is supposed to help me get.' She took in a deep breath before picking up a pot of coffee and marching over to him.

Gourry watched Sylphiel intently noting how nervous she looked. It made him frown.

"Would you care for some coffee?" Sylphiel asked in a soft voice.

"Yes." Zelgadis answered without even looking at her in the face. His attention was solely focused on his work in front of him.

Sylphiel grabbed the cup on the table and filled it with coffee. "Do you need a couple minutes to decide what to order?" She asked even though she knew what his answer was going to be.

"No, I'll just have coffee." He answered bluntly.

Sylphiel gave him a smile even though he wasn't looking up and went off to clean one of the tables.

Gourry watched the whole scene. 'He's kinda rude. You at least say thank you to someone when they serve you.' He thought while stuffing his face full with more fries.

"Here's your next course Gourry. I never thought I'd find another person that eats as much as my roommate." Sylphiel commented with a laugh.

"Your roommate is a guy?" Gourry exclaimed.

"No, no, just a woman with a very large appetite."

"Is she big?"

"No she's quite small. Did you want something else? Like something to drink?"

"Yeah I am kinda thirsty. Could I have some water?"

"Sure coming right up!" Sylphiel hopped towards the soda fountain.

"Thanks Sylphiel!" Gourry called out.

Zelgadis looked up from his work to see what was going on. He was rather appalled at the food the other man was eating. But the more important thing was that Zelgadis had finally looked up and saw Sylphiel.

Sylphiel turned around with Gourry's water in hand and found Zelgadis staring right at her. She froze in place still staring at him.

Zelgadis finally noticed what he was doing and quickly and snapped his head back to his work.

A faint blushed rose to Sylphiel's cheeks as she went back to Gourry's booth.

Gourry on the other hand had a frown on his face. 'She deserves someone better then that guy.' "Thanks." Gourry thanked her when she put the water down. "How much longer till you're off work?"

"Not much longer. About another twenty minutes."

"No you're off now. Give me your apron." Debbie strolled over to them.

"Huh? But I've still got another twenty minutes."

"Not anymore. You've kept your date waiting long enough."

"He's not my da-" Sylphiel started to protest.

"Whatever. Just get your little tush to the back and change into your clothes so you can get back and have some dessert with your friend." Debbie ordered while pushing Sylphiel towards the back. "Hey Dana you can go back to the front now!" Debbie yelled to Dana.

Within moments Dana was out with fresh makeup and a bright smile. "More coffee sir?" She asked Zelgadis sweetly flashing him a flirty smile.

"Um sure." Zelgadis said uncomfortably. He didn't like this waitress. She was too noisy and flirty. There wasn't anything he hated more than being bothered while he was trying to work. He preferred the shy quiet waitress; she didn't try to make conversation. And usually when he came to the diner the shy one usually served him. It was so hard to get work done when the pushy one was trying to flirt with him.

Dana winked at Zelgadis with a flirtatious grin before sauntering over to get more coffee.

Zelgadis unconsciously shuddered.

Sylphiel emerged from the back of the diner dressed in a long dark blue skirt and a three quarter length fitted white collared button down shirt. She was all cleaned up with her hair tied back in a tight braid.

Gourry grinned very brightly as she came towards his booth. "Gee you look pretty."

Sylphiel blushed while adjusting her glasses. "Um thank you." Complements were something she wasn't used too, or rather complements concerning her appearance. Sylphiel sat herself down across from Gourry who was still stuffing himself with food. "So how are you liking the food?"

"It's great." Gourry mumbled. "Better then the stuff I get back home!"

A bolt of thunder clasped loudly outside even though it was bright and sunny outside.

"Sorry Gladys." Gourry mumbled.

Sylphiel stifled a giggle. 'He's so cute.'

Zelgadis looked over to the next booth. He couldn't help but notice how Sylphiel was dressed. He was so used to seeing her wearing just the waitress uniform and being shy and quiet that seeing her chatting and laughing with some man seemed strange. He wanted to get back to his work but he was oddly distracted an unable to look away. This bothered him.

Debbie hustled over to Gourry and Sylphiel's booth with two pieces of chocolate cream pie. "Sylphy that coffee guy is acting so jealous!" Debbie whispered.

"What? He's not."

"I tell ya he is honey! He never looks up from his work for anyone! But he hasn't been able to keep his eyes off you." Debbie commented with a sly grin.

Sylphiel shook her head. "You're exaggerating!"

"Well maybe I am a little. But he has been looking your way." Debbie said while walking away.

Sylphiel spied a look just as Zelgadis looked away. She blushed. "Oh my god!" Sylphiel whispered.

"What he's never looked at you before today?" Gourry asked through a mouthful of pie.

"Never."

Gourry frowned.

"Wow you've only been here a couple hours and already he's starting to notice me!"

"Yeah… right." Gourry mumbled under his breath.

"So what do we do next after this?"

"Huh?" Gourry asked all confused.

"Well I mean what are we going to do after we finish eating? Are we going to stick around here and watch Zelgadis? Or are we going to leave together and maybe make him jealous?"

Gourry frowned in thought. "How about the last one. Then you could show me where I live."

"It's not too far from here. But Gourry how long do we have?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean how long are you going to be here helping me? You said we have to get him to fall in love before he leaves town. So how long do we have till he decides to move?"

Gourry clutched the mission crystal in his hand while thinking. "Less then two months."

"That's not much time is it? Well maybe if you weren't an angel. But you've probably got tones of experience helping people fall in love so this should be easy for you." Sylphiel convinced herself.

"Yeah I am experienced…" Gourry trailed off while bearing a sheepish smile. Sure he was experienced, but he had never had a real success with any love mission before. Usually someone else had to step in and help Gourry out to get the job to work. 'I'm probably going to mess this one up too…' Gourry thought miserably.

...

After they had finished off the pie and paid the tab they left the diner and went off to Sylphiel's apartment. Gourry had taken her arm in his before leaving the diner and he knew that Zelgadis had been watching. Within a few minutes they had reached Sylphiel's apartment.

"Okay here it is!" Sylphiel motioned to the white and gray building in front of them. "This is my apartment. Are you sure this is where you are staying?"

Gourry scratched the back of his neck. "Well I've got the key. Wanna try it out?"

"Sure." Sylphiel unlocked the front entrance and they rode the elevator to her floor.

They got out of the elevator and stepped onto the dark red carpet of the hallway. It was pretty dim, the lighting wasn't that good but it wasn't bad enough that it impaired your vision.

"Well this is my apartment suite. And seeing how I still have neighbours on the left you're probably the door on the right." She took the key from Gourry and gave the key a try. The lock made a small clicking sound as the key turned.

Both Sylphiel and Gourry looked into the ominous void of darkness beyond them. The light from the hall barely penetrated the suite before them.

Though it was only a simple apartment suite both seemed apprehensive to go in.

Sylphiel made the first move and turned on the light. No demons or creatures leapt out at them. All they found was a simple looking apartment with a very simple tan couch and matching chair. A black coffee table was in front of the couch and it matched the table and chairs in the kitchen/dining room. The walls were white and bare and the carpet was a pale blue. All and all it looked like an ordinary home.

"What? There's no TV?" Gourry exclaimed walking over to the couch. A note addressed to him lay alone on the coffee table. "Gourry, you're here on a mission not to goof off watching Wheel of Fortune and Gilligan's Island. Signed Cepheid." Gourry read out loud. "Darn!"

Sylphiel let out a giggle.

"Hey you have a television right? I could watch it at your place!" Gourry exclaimed optimistically.

"Oh no. You're here on a mission, not to be a couch potato!" Sylphiel chided with a laugh.

"Oh." Gourry lowered his head with a mock frown.

"Well I'd better get home."

"Am I going to see you later?" Gourry asked hopefully.

"Ummm… do you have food in your fridge?" Sylphiel asked.

"Don't know."

They both went over to the kitchen. The fridge proved to be bare.

"Aw man." Gourry frowned. "Not even in the cupboards either. What am I going to eat? I'm going to starve!" Gourry panicked.

"No you're not. We'll go grocery shopping tomorrow morning. You can have dinner at my place." Sylphiel blurted out without thinking. This wasn't like her. Rarely did she have long conversations with the opposite sex, but never did she invite a man over for dinner.

"Really? You don't mind cooking for me? I eat a lot."

Sylphiel laughed. "I know. But I'm used to it."

"You don't mind?"

"Nope."

"Okay then! Yeah dinner!" Gourry grinned happily.

"I'll see you in a couple hours, okay?" Sylphiel smiled as she made her way to the door.

"Sure! See you then! Thanks a lot Sylphiel!"

"No thank you, you've come down to help me it's the least I can do. Bye Gourry." Sylphiel said while entering the hallway.

"Bye Sylphiel!"

Sylphiel just stood there in the hallway trying to comprehend what she had just done. 'I invited a man I've only known for a couple hours to my place for dinner. Am I crazy? I'm supposed to be trying to get Zelgadis yet I'm making dinner dates with the angel that supposed to help me. What have I gotten myself into?'


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Notes: This is RSBI's Valentine's Day fic from 2005 and the last part of this story to go up on RSBI before it was wiped from existence. _

**Playing Cupid**

Part Three

By Relm

Sylphiel stood in the hallway debating on what to do. A part of her considered the idea of going back into Gourry's apartment and cancelling. But of course that would be rude and not nice considering he was helping her after all. Sighing in defeat she went to her door unlocked it and went in. She rested her back against the door from inside her apartment tapping her fingers slightly in thought.

"Well it's about time you're home!" A voice boomed from within the living room.

Sylphiel jumped slightly startled at the sudden noise. "Gah! Lina you scared me!" Sylphiel placed a hand over her heart which was beating wildly. She joined her roommate in the living room.

"Sorry, but still where the hell were you? You were supposed to be home from work like hours ago! I was getting worried." Lina huffed.

"Worried that something happened to me, or worried that I wouldn't be here to make you dinner?" Sylphiel raised an eyebrow.

"Now why would you think something like that Sylphiel?" Lina rolled her eyes knowing very well that it was true.

"I don't know Lina. But you always think about your stomach first before anything else. But why are you home? I thought you were going out on a date tonight?" Sylphiel put her bag down and flopped on the couch.

"Oh I did but the guy flaked out on me. So I guess it's just going to be me and you tonight Sylphiel." Lina grinned.

Sylphiel paled. 'Oh no, Gourry's going to come over!' "That's a shame. But don't you usually have a backup date just in case?"

"Yeah but I'm tired. I think I'm just going to stay in tonight."

"Oh but what about that guy from across the street? You know he's been dying to go out with you. Why don't you go out with him tonight?" Sylphiel suggested.

"I'm tired Sylphiel. I don't feel up to going out. Why are you trying to get me out of the apartment for?" Lina questioned with a narrowed glare.

"I'm not trying to get you out of the apartment Lina. Why would you think that for?" Sylphiel laughed nervously.

"Because you are. Is there some reason why I shouldn't be home tonight? Does it have something to do with why you were so late coming home? I know! You're having a guy over aren't you?" Lina guessed with glee. "I'm right aren't I? You're going to have a dinner date and you want to have him all to yourself!"

Sylphiel pressed her lips into a frown. "Even if I tell you otherwise you're still going to stay aren't you?"

Lina nodded. "Oh yeah. You think I'm going to let you have a hottie all to yourself without me meeting him? No way, I'm staying the whole night! So you may as well explain yourself Sylphiel before I ask your new boyfriend the details."

"He's not my boyfriend. In fact I only met him today." Sylphiel corrected.

Lina's eyes widened. "You're inviting a guy you just met today over for dinner? Sylphiel that's not a first date thing. Gee you must really like him. So who is he? Someone from work? No wait Justin is the only guy at your work and he kinda has a boyfriend himself. I know it's someone in the next building. I know you've been eyeing that guy with the cute little puppy-"

"Lina stop it!" Sylphiel shushed her. "Alright I'll explain. First of all it's not a date. I met someone at the diner whom as it turns out has moved into our building-"

"The new guy next door? No one has even seen him yet! A moving company just moved all his stuff in and he hasn't shown up. So what did you have a late lunch with him?"

"Yes and no, we had dessert together and he walked me back home. Anyway he's new to the area and hasn't had time to get groceries. So I offered to make him dinner tonight." Sylphiel explained trying not to blush.

"Really? Well aren't you nice. And you want me to leave so that the two of you can be alone." Lina stated plainly.

"Well it's not that I don't want you here it's just well… I don't know!" Sylphiel threw her arms up in frustration.

"You must really like him Sylphiel." Lina teased. "But I'm going to stay, you know why? Because you don't know this guy and I don't feel safe leaving you alone with him. You never know he could be dangerous." Lina said going towards her room.

"He's not dangerous! I'm sure of it… and what are you doing?"

"Getting changed into something nice. I want to make a nice impression on our new neighbour now don't I?" Lina grinned mischievously.

"But you just said he might be dangerous! AGGGHHH! You're impossible sometimes Lina…"

"Sylphiel if he's coming over for dinner don't you think you'd better get a start on that? It's not going to cook itself." Lina chided.

Sylphiel rolled her eyes.

...

Gourry looked around his apartment exploring the other rooms he had not checked. The bathroom was as plain as the living room. The floor was white, the bathtub and toilette was white and the curtain was beige. The ties beyond the curtain were also beige and as was the countertop for the sink and faucet. A lone beige towel hung from the towel rack and there wasn't much else in the room. There weren't any toiletries either other than a few rolls of toilette paper. 'Gee I sure hope there's some stuff in my suitcase.'

The thought of the suitcase reminded him that he still needed to unpack. Gourry left the bathroom to snatch up his things and went into his bedroom.

The bedroom like the living room and the bathroom wasn't anything special. Beige carpet, white bedding on the bed, white walls and a few piece of black furniture. There was a little side table by the bed that housed a black alarm clock and a lamp. There was one dresser in the corner of the room near the closet. Other than that that was it.

Gourry put his suitcase down on the bed and began unloading stuff. What was unloaded was far more then what the suitcase could actually hold and more stuff just kept coming out. Most of it was clothing that besides the ones that were folded and meant to be put in the dresser the others actually came out of the suitcase on hangers. In no time Gourry had all of his wardrobe put away and was starting on the stuff meant for the bathroom. At one point while he was taking out his toothbrush and toothpaste and putting it in the bathroom that he began eyeing the bed he had his suitcase on. It looked comfortable and the kid in him was telling him to go jump on it while his rational side told him to continue unpacking. Debating the choices in his head, the kid won out. (Gourry was never one to be rational anyway). He scooped up his suitcase and placed it on the floor and jumped on the bed. His intensions were to jump around a bit and go back to unpacking, but that changed once he hit the bed. It wasn't as good as his bed at home but for a mortal bed it was pretty damn close. Within in seconds Gourry was out like a light sleeping.

...

Hours had passed and Gourry was still soundly sleeping. He was dreaming he was in a land made of candy and was chasing a bunny made of marshmallow. A smile was plastered to his face and he was very content to sleep the whole day/night away.

...

Up above Cepheid watched and shook his head. "That Gourry is a mighty headache some time." With a wave of his hand a dark cloud came to Cepheid's beckoning. "I need a nice loud storm down in sector 360B314." He requested of the cloud. The cloud nodded its' head (if clouds had heads to nod) and a big storm formed in the town Gourry was currently at. "That better wake him up." Cepheid mused to himself.

"I'm surprised you're trying so hard to help him. You don't do that for most angels." Milgazia commented.

"Well this is a special mission I've sent Gourry on. It's very important that he completes this one successfully."

"Did you tell him why he was to do this particular mission?"

Cepheid shook his head. "If I had, he might not have wanted to do this mission. That or he might mess it up."

"Maybe you should send another angel to help him in secret." Milgazia suggested.

"Oh I already have, Filia is taking care of some details for me as well as watching out secretly for Gourry."

"And you're not going to tell Gourry are you?"

"No. Tell him too much and then this mission will fail. We have to leave some of it up to fate after all."

"That's a shame too. Sometimes I think the charter of chance act is a little strict."

"Well it was passed for a reason especially after that incident in Kwelma."

"Is Xellos still on suspension for that one?"

Cepheid nodded. "Yes and he will be for another hundred years. Making all those people unable to go through their routines without jumping into song and dance routines… I know it was to help a playwright with his musical but that was over the top. Sometimes I wonder if that Xellos really is an angel or not. He always manages to turn any of his jobs into a joke."

"Oh well Filia is a reliable one I'm sure the mission should go through well enough."

"I hope so too."

...

A loud crash of thunder startled Gourry and stirred him from his slumber. Tiredly he went to look at the alarm clock and was shocked to see what time it was. "Oh no I fell asleep! I'm supposed to be over at Sylphiel's right now!" Gourry scrambled to his feet and ran down the hall.

...

Sylphiel got everything ready on the table and glanced at the clock yet again. "He should have been here a while ago." She commented frowning.

"Gee Sylphiel you're really making a fuss about this aren't you?" Lina teased yet again trying to snatch a steamed vegetable.

Sylphiel smacked Lina's hand with a wooden spoon. "I'm not being fussy I just don't want the food to get cold. And stop trying to steal the food. Once you start you won't be able to stop and I'd prefer there be food when our neighbour comes over." Sylphiel chided.

"Well if you're afraid of the food going cold then why bother waiting? We could just start without him." Again Lina tried to sneak some food and again her attempt was foiled.

"That's rude and you know it. If you're that hungry go get a snack from the kitchen."

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

"About time." Lina raced to answer the door.

"Lina!" Sylphiel protested but it was too late.

Lina opened the door and with her sauciest smile she said, "Hello there."

Gourry blinked in confusion. "Um hi? Is this Sylphiel's home or did I get the wrong apartment?" He wondered out loud. He knew Sylphiel's place was right next door but once he got to the hall he got confused about which side she lived on.

"Yes Gourry you got the right apartment, come in." Sylphiel called from inside.

"Good." Gourry sighed with relief walking past Lina not even giving her a second glance.

Lina huffed slightly. 'A beautiful blond god comes to my apartment and all he cares about whether or not Sylphiel lives here? Have I lost my touch?' Lina looked down at the somewhat revealing and tight fitting outfit she was wearing. 'I don't think so… Maybe Sylphiel's date is a little off.'

"I'm sorry I'm so late Sylphiel. I was unpacking and well I fell asleep." Gourry apologized sheepishly.

"That's quite alright; you must be tried from your traveling after all. And besides I just finished dinner anyway so it's good timing." Sylphiel flashed him a warm smile.

Lina joined them in the living room and cleared her throat.

"Oh right how rude of me! Gourry this is Lina my roommate, Lina this is Gourry." Sylphiel introduced them.

"Hi Gourry." Lina held her hand out to Gourry in a flirty manor.

Gourry shook her hand. "Um hi."

Lina frowned. 'He didn't kiss my hand. Who is this guy?'

"Shall we start dinner?" Sylphiel suggested.

Gourry nodded eagerly and sat himself down at the table.

Lina shrugged and sat down herself.

Dinner proved to be a meal without conversation as Lina and Gourry spent most of the time eating at a hurried pace and even fighting over certain things on the table.

'Gee she's more like a guy then a girl.' Gourry thought as he fought a chicken leg from Lina.

"You two don't need to eat so fast. There's plenty of food." Sylphiel tried to get them to slow down, but they didn't seem to hear her at all.

...

_Fifteen minutes later… _

"Ah that was great!" Gourry patted his now full stomach.

"Yes that was." Lina agreed equally as stuffed.

"Well I'm glad that you both liked it." Sylphiel grinned happily. She always liked cooking for people. "Would you two like some coffee?"

Gourry and Lina nodded.

"Well then why don't you two go sit down in the living room and I'll get us some."

Lina and Gourry did as told and sat down. Lina in an easy chair and Gourry on the sofa.

"So Gourry…" Lina began. "What do you do for a living?"

"Umm…" Gourry began to panic. He hadn't brought the mission crystal with him so he didn't know what his cover story was. 'AHHH! Why didn't I check that earlier?' Gourry scolded himself. Not that would have matter much to Gourry; he would have been liable to forget even if he had checked. "Well you see…"

_RING RING! _

A cell phone began ringing.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Lina questioned motioning to the cell phone attached to his belt.

"Oh right!" Gourry nervously laughed before answering his phone. "Hello?"

"_Hello Mister Gaberieve I hope I'm not disturbing you at this hour."_ A female voice from the other end.

"Oh it's okay. You're not disturbing me."

"_Well this is Margaret from personal at Arthur Corp. I know you're supposed to start tomorrow at your management job but your great uncle informed us that you only got into town today. So he's instructed me to call you to tell you that we won't need you till the day after tomorrow. He wants you to get settled in at your new place first. When you do come there will be an escort waiting at the front desk to instruct you on your duties. Welcome to town Mister Gaberieve."_

"Thank you. And I guess I'll see you day after tomorrow." Gourry laughed nervously.

...

Filia hung up the phone sighing with relief. 'This is going to be one hard job after all. But I'm up for it. I'm going to make sure that Gourry completes this mission completely.' Filia thought with determination painted on her face. 'Well better continue on with the plans.'

...

"Who was that?" Sylphiel asked handing Gourry his coffee once he was off the phone.

"That was actually work calling me. They don't need me tomorrow after all. I don't have to come in till the day after tomorrow." Gourry explained.

Lina glanced at Gourry sceptically. "Your job huh? You didn't say what that was."

"Oh right! I'm going to be a manager at Author Corp. I don't know what kind of manager because my great uncle got me the job there. I guess I'll find that out when I go in." Gourry laughed.

"Oooh! Arthur Corp. That sounds exciting! They make all kinds of interesting products." Sylphiel gushed.

"They do?" Gourry questioned without thinking.

"You don't know what Arthur Corp does?" Lina glared at Gourry questioningly. "You've got a job there you should know what they do."

"Well…" Gourry trailed off.

"Gourry you don't talk much with your great uncle do you?" Sylphiel intervened. "Lina I told you he's new the area, Gourry is from a few states over. Arthur Corp is kinda local so I doubt he would know exactly what the company does."

"Yeah." Gourry agreed. "I wasn't even going to work there but when I told my great uncle that I was moving in the area he offered me a job. What does Arthur Corp do?"

"They make hi-tech toys. Really innovative ones!" Sylphiel explained. "I'm sure in the coming years Arthur Corp will be a worldwide company."

"Hmmm…" Lina was still sceptical. "So have you settled in yet?"

"I've unpacked but I don't have much stuff in my place. Like I have no food in my fridge yet. That's why Sylphiel invited me over for dinner. I think I'll go grocery shopping tomorrow if I can find where the grocery store is."

"Well Gourry I have tomorrow off how about I help you shop? I could show you around town." Sylphiel offered.

"Really? Wow that would be great Sylphiel! Thanks." Gourry thanked her flashing his angel sweet smile.

Sylphiel felt butterflies form in her stomach. 'How can a simple smile affect me so much?'

Lina watched this exchange with interest. 'Sylphiel likes him. Well I don't know if this guy is telling the whole truth. I guess it's up to me then.' "Too bad I got called into work tomorrow; otherwise I'd show you around too." Lina said in mock sadness.

"They're making you come in! Oh that's terrible Lina! Gee it's a wonder that store can function without you. They always end up dragging you into work." Sylphiel shook her head in disappointment but secretly she was glad that Lina had to work. Then that meant that Sylphiel didn't have to worry that Lina would find out that Gourry was an angel or interfere with his mission.

"Yeah well I am I driving force behind the place. If it weren't for me they wouldn't sell anything." Lina grinned. 'Yeah they wouldn't, but they don't need me tomorrow.' She thought evilly forming a plan in her head.

...

The rest of the evening had gone by without incident and they said their goodnights and that was that.

The next morning Sylphiel was up bright and early ready to make breakfast for her, Lina and Gourry. Gourry was going to come over for breakfast and then the two of them were going to go tour the town. But when Sylphiel went into the kitchen she was greeted with something strange. There on the kitchen counter was a note written to Sylphiel from Lina.

"'Sorry I had to miss breakfast. I had a few errands I need to run before work. Don't worry I'll grab something to eat someplace before work. See you later Lina.' Hmm… That's strange. Lina isn't a morning person. Oh well I guess I'm making breakfast for two instead of three." Sylphiel said out loud getting her breakfast supplies out.

...

Gourry snored loudly in his bed. The alarm clock had been ringing for the past three minutes and Gourry hadn't woken up yet. He was again dreaming of food. He could hear the alarm buzzing in his dream but that wasn't enough to stir the young angel.

In Gourry's dream he was chasing a plate of scrambled eggs that was flying away from him. "Come back I'm hungry!" Gourry whined getting really frustrated. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't catch the food around him. Every time he got close to the food he so desperately sought it magically got away from him.

"I'm hungry!" Gourry cried out finally waking up from his dream. The sound of the alarm confused him till he figured out it was just a dream. "Right Sylphiel is making me breakfast! Yum yum!" Gourry raced to get ready.

Within ten minutes flat Gourry was ready and at Sylphiel's door.

Sylphiel answered with her hair a mess and flour on her face. "Gourry! You're early!" Sylphiel exclaimed opening the door.

"I am? That's a first!" Gourry beamed all proud of himself. "That's not a problem is it?" He asked worried.

"No, but you'll have to wait for breakfast. I'm not quite finished yet."

"What are you making? Oooh!" Gourry was greeted with the smell of bacon and eggs. The stove stop proved to be full with various pots and pans.

"Bacon, scrambled eggs, toast and pancakes." Sylphiel grinned as she poured more pancake batter on the pan. "Why don't you go take a seat at the table and I'll bring you something to drink." She suggested.

"Okay. Wow it all smells and looks so good!" Gourry commented taking another deep breath.

"Thanks. What would you like to drink, coffee or orange juice?"

"Orange juice please. Your roommate um…"

"Lina?" Sylphiel prompt.

"Yes Lina that's her name. Where is she?"

"I don't know." Sylphiel shrugged. "She left me a note saying that she had some errands to run before work."

"Oh well more food for us!"

"I wonder what she's up to." Sylphiel wondered out loud.

...

"So Deb what do you know of the guy Sylphiel was with yesterday?" Lina questioned Sylphiel's boss.

"Other than he was a hunk? What else is there to know?" Debbie laughed.

"Debbie…"

"Well he was cute! And he sure seemed sweet on little Sylphy. In fact I dare say he was getting a bit jealous when that business guy started staring at her."

"Business guy?" Lina raised an eyebrow.

"One of our regulars. Only orders coffee but Sylphiel has had a bit of a crush on him for a little while. And good reason too he's real cute as well."

"Okay back to the blond. What else do you know?"

"Just what Sylphiel told me. Um I think she said he was a friend of her cousin." Debbie started brewing up a pot of coffee.

"Are you sure?"

Debbie scratched her head. "You know I'm sure that's what she said. Listen honey I don't mean to be rude but I need to get the diner ready for the morning rush."

"Oh don't worry Debbie I need to get going anyway."

"Did you want anything to take with you?"

"Deb you know how much I eat."

"And there's nothing wrong with that. Here I'll fix you up some breakfast you can take on your way."

"Thanks Deb." Lina smiled. 'Hmm… so either Sylphiel was lying to me or she was lying to Debbie. That is not like her.'

...

"That was great Sylphiel! You're such a good cook!" Gourry flashed Sylphiel another smile after finishing off his breakfast.

"I'm nothing special. There are many people who can cook better than I can."

"You're too modest Sylphiel. I'm sure you're the best cook around here."

"Anyway we should get going. We don't want to get the supermarket too late especially if we're taking the bus."

"Bus? Why take the bus when we've got a car."

Sylphiel frowned. "I don't have a car."

"But I do."

"I thought you said your boss didn't like you splurging on expensive things. And he gives you a car to play with?"

"Yeah I know. I'm surprised too. I guess it's to go with the job. Though I'm not supposed to go crazy with it, like crash the thing." Gourry explained.

"Okay then let's go."

Downstairs on the street parked on the street of Gourry and Sylphiel's apartment building was the car that Gourry was to drive; though it wasn't new. In fact the light blue car looked to be a least ten years old.

"Well I didn't say it was a new sports car. He doesn't trust me that much." Gourry laughed in embarrassment.

Sylphiel stifled a giggle. "There's nothing wrong with driving an older car. The price of insurance is much lower. But Gourry do you even know how to drive?"

"According to this I do." Gourry held up a driver's license.

"Okay then." Sylphiel hopped into the passenger's seat while Gourry sat himself down in the driver's seat.

Gourry put the key in the ignition and turned. In response the car's engine roared to life. "Okay let's go!" Gourry went to drive but ended up putting the car in reverse. The car leaped backwards almost hitting the car behind him. "AHHH!" Gourry yelled slamming on the brakes. "Maybe you should drive." He said sheepishly.

...

Lina got back to the apartment just as she saw Sylphiel and Gourry drive away. "Damn they're already up and going?" She cursed taking a bite out of her breakfast bagel. "Well better follow them." Lina did a u-turn in her car almost hitting oncoming traffic and began following them.

...

Sylphiel pulled into the supermarket parking spot noting that even as early as it was the place appeared to be busy. Many cars filled half of the large parking lot. 'I hope there's shopping carts.' Sylphiel hoped as she got out of the car.

The gray sky above them looked ominous. The thick dark clouds looked as though they were threatening to spilt at their seams and shower them.

"Wow looks like it's going to rain." Gourry observed.

It was if the heavens were listening to Gourry because just at that moment it began to pour.

"EEEKKK!" Sylphiel squealed. "Quick Gourry grab that cart!" She pointed to a nearby cart.

Gourry did as he was told and he grabbed the cart and raced with Sylphiel to the covered supermarket entrance.

"Sorry Sylphiel the cart got wet." Gourry said glumly.

Sylphiel laughed. "Don't worry about it, it's only a little wet I'm sure that it will dry up quick enough. Alright let's go shopping!"

...

Zelgadis got out of his car and looked up at the sky noting just how much it was raining. "Great just great. The one day I decide to do my grocery shopping and it rains cats and dogs." He muttered trudging across the parking lot to the supermarket entrance. As he did so his eyes caught sight of a couple laughing just outside the door. This wasn't an abnormal sight, many couples shop together. But it was who the two were that made him stare and hide slightly.

"It's that waitress and that guy from the diner." He frowned. He knew he shouldn't care about how the lady spent her time off but he couldn't help but feel a tad irked by it. Zelgadis watched them disappear past the doors and decided that enough was enough and was going to go on his normal day-day activities.

...

Lina started swearing as she hunted for a parking spot in the crowded parking lot. The rain had begun to pour dampening Lina's dark mood.

Finally with a parking spot claimed for her car, Lina parked and then dashed off to the entrance. She didn't know where Gourry and Sylphiel had gone so she just started searching the place aisle by aisle.

...

"We should probably get some of these too." Sylphiel picked out one more box of cereal and put it into the already pretty full cart.

"Gee this is a lot of stuff!" Gourry commented. Or at least he thought it was a lot, but then being an angel this was the first time he ever had to buy groceries. Most of his jobs weren't long term and usually were finished in a few days tops.

"Well you need enough food to last you a little while. And I know from yesterday you eat a lot like my roommate so it's best to get a lot." Sylphiel imparted her wisdom on her angel friend.

"Okay boss." Gourry joked.

A crash of thunder boomed outside.

"It was a joke." Gourry exclaimed.

"I think that was just the storm Gourry." Sylphiel laughed.

...

Zelgadis heard the sound of very familiar laughter. He turned a corner just in time to see Sylphiel laughing at something her companion said. Zelgadis knew he should look away and continue with his shopping but he couldn't help but stare. And before he knew it he was starting to follow them.

...

Lina raced around the supermarket trying to catch sight of Gourry and Sylphiel. She turned past the aisle past the dry goods when she saw them turn around another corner. "There they are!" Lina began racing down the aisle when she hit a patch of slippery floor that was wet from the people coming in from the rain. Lina felt herself loose her balance as she went flying forward. But instead of hitting the ground she hit something a little more soft.

"Ouch!" Lina heard a distinctly male voice speak.

She looked up and her eyes locked with dark blues ones as she realized she had fallen right into a guy's lap.

Zelgadis was going to make some witty retort about running like a crazy woman but those thoughts flew from his head when he looked into her eyes. In fact all thoughts flew from his head when he looked at her. He had heard of this phenomenon before. Some called it love at first sight. Zelgadis had always scoffed at that idea. Sure lust at first sight was possible but Zelgadis highly doubted the idea of falling in love with someone at first sight. But here he was staring at this girl with the most incredible red eyes he had ever seen and his brain had been turned to mush.

Both Lina and Zelgadis sat there on the wet supermarket floor staring at each other for a few moments before actually doing or saying anything.

"Are you al-" Zelgadis started to say.

Lina sprung up and dashed off without saying a word.

Zelgadis sat there bewildered. 'She was sure rude… but those eyes… Just who was that girl?'


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Notes: This is the newest part of this fic since the loss of my website RSBI. I had hoped to have this story wrapped up in this part but it got too long and I ran out of time. There's still much to write for this story and I don't know if this is something I'm just going to do for Valentine's Day or if I will write more of this before next Feb. 14__th__. I guess that depends on how my mood goes and if you guys are eager to read more of it. _

**Playing Cupid**

Part Four

By Relm

Before going into the supermarket Zelgadis had resolved not to think about the waitress and the blond man from the diner. But as soon as he went in he found himself tailing them. And then that redhead crashed into him. It had startled him into forgetting about the waitress and her blond companion. At that point he should have been able to just get on with his shopping so he could be out of the store as quickly as possible. But after that redhead rushed off Zelgadis found himself still too distracted to focus solely on his shopping. For now he was unconsciously searching the aisles for the girl with the matching red hair and red eyes.

While Zelgadis was looking for Lina, Lina was looking for Sylphiel and Gourry. It seemed silly to be tailing the two in the grocery store. Yes Sylphiel had been lying and the guy was suspicious but really there wasn't anything Lina could find out by watching them shop for groceries. Still Lina couldn't help it, she just had to watch.

If one was to pin point the reason for Lina's obsession you might assume it was her roommate's lying. But if you went down to the nitty gritty of it Lina's reasons were a little more vain. This guy wasn't taken away by her charms. So naturally there was something seriously off about this guy.

Somewhere between the cereal aisle and the produce Lina lost them. But that might have been because of that guy she knocked over. 'He was cute.' Lina couldn't help but think as she searched the grocery store. 'No Lina focus! Find them!'

Zelgadis almost cringed as he went two aisles over from the condiments aisle. He was out of ketchup and mayo and he had intended to go down that aisle to get it but he went past it because he was preoccupied. 'What has gotten into my head today?'

...

"Oh wow it's stopped raining!" Sylphiel commented as they passed a window. "And it's sunny!"

"You're right!" Gourry exclaimed. "Wow the weather sure changes quickly here."

"It doesn't usually change that quickly. Unless it's an april shower."

"But it isn't april." Gourry mused with a frown.

"Maybe it's your friends upstairs who decided to make it sunny." Sylphiel motioned upwards with her head.

"There's a second floor to this place? And who would I know here?" Gourry wondered out loud while looking up.

Sylphiel giggled. "Gourry you're so funny! I was talking about your angel friends!"

"Oh! Maybe... The rainclouds have a pretty strange schedules. I tried to look at it once and it made my head spin."

Sylphiel giggled some more. "Sometimes I wonder if you are telling me the truth or just spinning stories to see what I would believe."

"I'm telling the truth! Honestly!"

"Okay then I believe you." Sylphiel reassured him putting one last thing in the already overflowing cart. "That should be enough. Time to head to the register!"

"I hope I have enough money to pay for all this." Gourry mumbled as he and Sylphiel got to the checkouts.

"How much do you have?"

"I have no idea!" Gourry responded with a laugh.

Sylphiel's face paled a bit. "You don't know?"

"Well I usually just open the wallet and whatever money I need is there. But the boss might not want to authorize a lot if this ends up costing an arm and a leg."

"I'm sure he'll understand. It's for groceries and if you make your own meals at home it saves you money in the long run." Sylphiel rationalized.

"But I don't know how to cook!"

Sylphiel let out a giggle. "Really cooking isn't so hard." She insisted.

"Easy for you say you're a master cook! I bet you couldn't mess up anything even if you tried!" Gourry exclaimed thinking back to dinner and breakfast. It made his mouth water remembering those delicious meals.

Sylphiel blushed. "Well I could try and show you a couple things. If you want."

"Wow that would be great!" Gourry flashed Sylphiel one of his angel white smiles.

Sylphiel had to look away from Gourry. That smile of his was far too hard to look at and not be charmed. 'Sylphiel he's here to help you get Zelgadis! Not to date you. He's an angel and he has his responsibilities!' Sylphiel reminded herself but it was easier said than done. The more time she spent with the angel the more she was forgetting why he was there in the first place. "I could give you a quick cooking lesson after we get the groceries home. Unless you wanted to see some of the city? Since it's sunny now and you've only see the diner, the apartment and this supermarket so far. Maybe it might be nice for you see some other places."

"Hmm... that would probably be a good idea. What sort of things are there to see in... um what city are we in?" Gourry asked sheepishly.

"You don't know where you are? How do you do jobs if you don't know what place you are in?"

"When we pose as humans we get sent down. I'm sure the city name is in the mission crystal." Gourry searched his pockets not finding it. "I think I left it at the apartment. Or at least I think I left it at the apartment."

"I'm sure you did. We're in Atlas city. It's a city famed for a giant bronze statue of the man the city is named after. The statue is in the middle of Atlas' grand park." Sylphiel explained.

"I've heard of Atlas before! Doesn't it have the largest donut shop in the continent?" Gourry's eyes lit up with chocolate sprinkles.

Sylphiel let out a hearty laugh. "Why am I not surprised that all of all the Atlas facts you know that? So I guess you'd like to see the Atlas Donut Factory. Anything else?"

"How big is that statue?"

"Very big. How about we get the groceries back to the apartment, we go to the donut shop and take a walk in the park? That way we can eat our donuts and see the statue?" Sylphiel suggested.

"And then you could show me how to cook just in time for lunch!" Gourry added.

"That would work."

"Good it's a date!" Gourry smiled very enthusiastically.

Sylphiel felt her heart a flutter at the mention of the word 'date'.

...

Lina watched Gourry and Sylphiel as the two went through the check out. The two laughed and chatted away and Lina could have sworn she saw Sylphiel blush a few times. 'What is going on here?'

"Excuse me Miss do you need some help?" A worker from the store interrupted Lina from her thoughts.

"No!" Lina snapped at the worker not even looking away from the Gourry and Sylphiel.

"Well Miss it's just that you've been at the store a long time and you don't seem to be interested in buying anything. And my managers-"

"I won't buy anything if I'm being pestered now leave me alone!" Lina hissed turning to glare at the worker.

The worker gulped and shrunk under Lina's glare. "I'm sorry Miss. Have a nice day." Quickly he ran away.

Lina just shook her head and went back to watching except now Sylphiel and Gourry weren't in the line anymore. 'Where did they go?' She scanned the busy store looking for any sign of her roommate and her blond companion. Several blonds caught Lina's eye but she eventually found them heading out the doors.

...

"So how far is Arthur Corp from the apartment?" Gourry asked as the two of them finished loading up the car and get in to drive back.

"Not far. Are you worried about being late tomorrow?" Sylphiel asked as she started up the car.

"Kinda. I tend to be late quite a bit." Gourry admitted.

"Well we could always try a dry run later today so you'll get used to the route. Of course you'll have to drive because you're going to have used to driving this car. Because I can't be driving you around everywhere all the time. Cars and roads must seem strange to someone like you."

"We have traffic rules up there too. Otherwise everyone would crash into each other. And you don't want to crash into someone. It's not so bad if you've got a cloud to break your fall. But hitting a tree or a plane hurts."

Sylphiel giggled. "Speaking from experience?"

"No..." Gourry responded in a very unconvincing voice.

Sylphiel had to laugh at that. "What's it like to fly?"

"It's the most wonderful feeling. You're free with nothing tying you down. The sky so blue, the clouds below you and air so clean... There's nothing better."

"Sounds amazing." Sylphiel mused with a just a bit of envy dripping into her voice. "I wish I could fly."

"Maybe you will."

"How so?"

"Lots of angels in the sky were once people just like you. They died and were reborn as angels."

"So you're saying in my next life I could be an angel?"

"With a soul as pure as yours I would have no doubt." Gourry was truly being honest with that statement. It was a wonder that she hadn't been born an angel in the first place.

Sylphiel almost lost track of the road with that comment. She felt her face grow hot with the blush that was most certainly there. Thankfully Gourry's eyes were on the road and not on her. "You don't remember your past life though do you?"

"Some do."

"Do you?"

Gourry shook his head. "Oh no I couldn't. I'm a new soul."

Sylphiel at him puzzled as she parked the car. "A new soul? So this is your first life?"

"That's right!" Gourry got out the car and started to grab the groceries.

"How do you know?" Sylphiel also grabbed some of the groceries too. Even with the two of them carrying as much as they did there was no way they were going to get everything up in one trip.

"It's an angel thing. We can tell the difference. I've been told right from when I was really little that I was a new soul." Gourry explained.

"Well you seem very pure hearted so I guess it's not surprising you started out an angel." Sylphiel observed.

Now it was Gourry's turn to blush. "Thanks. You know you're a new soul too."

"I am?" Sylphiel looked at him surprised as they unloaded the first load of groceries into Gourry's apartment suite.

"Yup! About as new as me! Why I bet our souls were made at pretty much the same time! Anyway I'll go get the rest of the groceries if you don't mind putting the stuff away?"

"Sure. I'll be here." Sylphiel smiled at Gourry as he left the apartment. As she put stuff she couldn't help but think about what Gourry had said. 'Two souls made at the same time? It's almost as if he meant we have matching souls.' As Sylphiel thought that she blushed bright crimson. 'No! Sylphiel stop thinking these strange thoughts! Even if you did believe in such things as soul mates you wouldn't be soul mates with an angel!' She scoffed at the idea but she still couldn't stop the smile or the blush that was very apparent on her face.

...

Lina watched from her car across the street as Gourry went got load after load of groceries. 'This is stupid. I'm just watching them do mundane things. What exactly am I looking for anyway? This is Sylphiel we're talking about here. It's not like she's going to seduce the guy. And he seems too green to try anything he shouldn't. Sylphiel is just going to end up befriending him like any other guy instead of dating him. Nothing is going to happen.' Even though Lina decided this she still didn't get out of her car or drove away. No she still sat and watched.

...

"Okay that's the last of it!" Gourry announced putting down the last two bags of groceries. "Wow you're fast! You've already almost got everything put away!" Gourry observed as Sylphiel went to empty out the last two bags Gourry brought up.

"Lina hates putting the groceries away so she usually brings them up while I put them away." Sylphiel explained with a smile.

"Still you must be a pretty organized person to be that quick."

"Well the sooner I finish the sooner we can go to the Atlas Donut Factory."

"How about I help you with these last few things?" Gourry offered right away.

Sylphiel let out a laugh. "You do live to eat don't you Gourry?"

Gourry blushed while smiling sheepishly.

'It's so easy to laugh around him.' Sylphiel thought to herself as she put the last few things away. 'Actually it's easy to be around him in general. He's not hard to talk to and he's so friendly and nice. But then again he's an angel after all. It's probably a requirement.'

"Okay off to donuts!" Gourry exclaimed excitedly not all unlike a little kid.

...

Atlas Donut Factory was called a factory because that's pretty much what it looked like. One part of the bakery was the part where they sold the donuts but the rest was a factory assembly line. Hundreds of different kinds of donuts were being made every moment. And people visiting the shop can see it all being made as the whole factory was behind a wall of glass.

As an angel sent down to earth only to do missions fighting evil it was very rare that you got to indulge in such fantastic sights. For Gourry in particular this was 'heaven'. He had heard about Atlas Donut Factory years ago and had always wanted to go. But with the way his assignments usually went he didn't think he'd ever get a chance to go the fabled donut shop.

"Wow..." Gourry mumbled in complete awe. The sights around him were so dizzying that his eyes didn't know what to focus on. Even just looking at the donut display case was a sight to be seen. There were so many donuts in vast array of shapes and colours. Some Gourry recognized others he had never seen before.

"It's a lot of donuts huh?" Sylphiel said with a smile.

Gourry couldn't answer her he just nodded his head.

"I've only been here many times before but I still get overwhelmed when I come. I can't image how you must be feeling."

"It's a dream come true." Gourry's eyes watered with tears of joy.

Sylphiel giggled. "Do you know what donuts you want to get?"

"I want them all!"

"Oh come on even you couldn't eat that many!"

Gourry frowned. How do you pick a few donuts from so many? Do you go for the standard originals you know will taste good no matter what or do you go for the exciting unknowns? There were just so many to choose from. "I don't know what to get!" Gourry exclaimed in a panic.

"Is this your first time here?" One of the bakery attendants asked from behind the counter.

"Yes my friend is visiting from out of town. And he's a little undecided on what to get." Sylphiel explained to the worker.

The worker smiled from ear to ear. "You know that's a common thing. That's why we have this machine." The worker pointed a small machine with a printer attached to it. "You give us the number of donuts you want and we feed the number into the machine. And it randomly chooses the donuts for your order. It's the best for those who can't make up their mind."

"That's cool! Sylphiel what do you usually get when you order?"

Sylphiel smiled sheepishly. "I usually just get sour cream glazed and blueberry jelly donuts. But really any donut you get here is good. I would be fine with anything."

"Okay then! I'd like to get thirty donuts please? And I'd like a random assortment." Gourry said with glee.

If one went to any normal donut shop and ordered that many donuts the worker might blink or flinch at the sheer size of the order. But this was Atlas Donut Factory after all so there was no such thing as a big order.

"Is thirty okay? Or should I order us some more?" Gourry asked once the worker started on their order.

"I'm sure it will be more than enough. I'll probably only eat one or two anyway."

...

Lina's stomach grumbled as she watched Gourry and Sylphiel buy donuts. She had eaten a big enough breakfast but watching people coming out with boxes and boxes of donuts really got her stomach going. She wanted donuts and she wanted it now.

'This is isn't fair! Why am I subjecting myself to this torture for?' Lina let out a groan.

...

"Wow these are really good!" Gourry said with a mouth full of donuts.

"Yes they are." Sylphiel agreed as she contently nibbled on her own donut. In true random spirit she blindly reached for a donut. The one she got was a coconut dusted chocolate cake type donut.

"So how far is this park?"

"It's just over there." Sylphiel pointed across the street to the park entrance. The entrance was very tall and wide but then it had to be. The park was at least the width of 20 city blocks.

"That's a big park!"

"Well lots of things are big in Atlas."

"I guess it would have to be with a name like Atlas. I wonder what else is big here."

"We have a really big atlas on display in the museum of natural history."

"Is it the biggest in the world?"

"No it's the second. But it's still pretty impressive. It's so big that it has one whole wing of the museum used to contain it." Sylphiel explained as the two of them entered the park.

"Sounds cool. But museums and art galleries usually put me to sleep."

"Yeah they're not for everyone. I prefer being outside myself. I love the fresh air and seeing all the pretty flowers." Sylphiel motioned to the bed of perfectly manicured roses. "Nothing smells lovelier than a flower in bloom."

"Do you come to this park often?"

"As often as I can."

...

Lina let out a loud sneeze as she followed Sylphiel and Gourry through the park. Though the two she was tailing was obviously enjoying their little walk in the park Lina wasn't. When you were allergic to pollen it took the fun and beauty out of 'smelling the roses'. Trying not to sneeze was extremely hard.

'First they have breakfast together, then go grocery shopping and now they are walking through the park while eating donuts. It's like they are already a couple.' Lina thought with disgust. It's not that Lina didn't want Sylphiel to be happy or have a boyfriend. This was just too fast and strange for Sylphiel. Lina always figured that if one of them were to get into a serious relationship it would be her first. A part of her was actually jealous.

...

Since Zelgadis' days off were going to be split for that week he was determined to get some time to enjoy it. He didn't really want to spend the morning doing his grocery shopping but he had no choice he was low on food. So once he finished bringing everything home he decided he was going to have an early lunch sitting in Atlas Park. He wasn't really a flower person but he did enjoy the view of the lake near the middle of the park. The central sight of the park was of course the big statue of Atlas. This was the main reason most people flocked the center of the park.

But the sparkly clear water of the small lake was far more attractive to Zelgadis' eyes. Plus it was good at clearing one's mind. There had been so many times when he had been stuck with a problem from work that he couldn't figure out but when he went to lake the answer screamed at him. It's funny how the mind works. The more you concentrate on a problem the harder and murkier it gets. But once you remove yourself from it everything becomes clear.

The problem Zelgadis was trying to sort out this time was supposed to be the problem with the budget of the Lane account. It had been bothering him for almost a week and he had hoped that he could get that moment of clarity to solve the issue. But his mind was too cluttered with another problem. The problem with the woman at the diner. In his mind the waitress was just 'the quiet one'. Zelgadis didn't know her name even though Sylphiel's name was on her nametag that she wore every day.

Five times a week Zelgadis would see Sylphiel; she would serve him coffee. He didn't tip her much but she still had the same bright smile for him every time he came into the diner. Though he was grateful for the smile and the quiet service Sylphiel really didn't leave a lasting impression on his mind. He'd never even cared to think about her outside of the diner before. But because of recent events it was hard not to. Seeing her with that man irked in some way he had never been irked before. He couldn't determine what that feeling was. Jealousy was too strong of a word to define it; he barely knew the woman to even get jealous for anyway. But he couldn't ignore that he didn't like seeing Sylphiel with some unknown man.

This odd feeling was further thickened after seeing the pair at the grocery store. 'Just forget about them Zelgadis. She's just a waitress, she's nothing to you.' Zelgadis reminded himself as he reached his favoured eating spot and sat himself down. He was all set to clear mind when a young couple happened to walk by. One with raven hair, the other blond.

...

"Are we close to the statue?" Gourry looked around trying to spot it. "All I can see is the lake and that big bronzey thing over there."

"Gourry that big bronze thing is the statue." Sylphiel explained while pointing.

Gourry looked up and was amazed by the sheer size of the statue. He felt like he was looking up at a giant. "This must be what an ant feels like." He exclaimed as the two of them walked towards the base of the statue.

Sylphiel went into a fit of giggles. "Oh Gourry! You're just too cute!"

Gourry smiled a goofy smile while blushing a bit. "So is this Atlas someone special?"

"He was a mythological deity who held the weight of the heavens on his shoulders."

Gourry frowned thinking back to his lesson in holy deity class in angel school. He was sure there was something about Atlas in his lessons but he couldn't remember.

...

Lina watched Sylphiel and Gourry looking at the statue from behind a tree. She was being very obvious in her spying on the two so much so that anyone nearby knew exactly what she was doing. Except for those being spied on. Lina didn't care that people could see what she was doing. She was there purely to see what her roommate and her 'date' were up to.

...

Seeing the waitress and the blond man now at the park where Zelgadis was a bit disturbing. He was just trying to clear his mind of Sylphiel and there she magically appeared. All this time going to the diner he had never once bumped into her outside of the place. And this day alone he'd seen her twice! This wasn't good for Zelgadis' already cluttered brain. He wanted clarity and instead it was getting murkier by the moment.

As soon as Zelgadis spotted the two his eyes were glued to them. There wasn't much that could divert his gaze from them. A unicorn could have galloped its way through the flowers and Zelgadis would have even batted an eye. Or at least that's what it originally seemed like until something red in the corner of his eye caught his attention.

Red was a hard colour to ignore on a normal basis. It was just one of those loud in your face colours. It was more noticeable when it was against hues of light blue and dark greens.

The source of the red caused Zelgadis to stop his staring at the waitress and at it instead. And it happened to be a woman hiding behind a tree.

Zelgadis could tell right away that the woman was spying on the very same two people who he had just been staring at a moment prior. But it wasn't the colour of her hair or the subject of her gaze that got Zelgadis' eyes transfixed on her. No this was the very same red headed woman from the grocery store.

'It's that girl again.' He realized trying to get a better look at her. For the most part she back was to him so he couldn't see much of her face. He did however notice just how lustrous her hair looked. In the sunlight it sparkled with many shades of scarlet. It was long and wavy and it hung loosely down her back. Her hair reminded Zelgadis of stories he heard of as a child about woodland fairies with their wild colourful tresses. And she was petite and slender like a fairy too. Had it not been for the faded blue jeans and white long sleeve shirt you almost could have confused her with an ethereal being.

...

As Lina watched Gourry and Sylphiel she felt the eyes that were transfixed on her. Someone was watching her watching Sylphiel. That in itself shouldn't have been too surprising; she was being suspicious as it was. Many people were staring at her. But for some strange reason the source of this particular stare made her want to look back. She wanted to know who it was, but then she also didn't want to lose sight of Sylphiel and Gourry either.

'I could just quickly look back. A split second is all I would need. It's probably just a park hobo hoping to get a few dollars.' Lina told herself. 'So even if you look it's not going to be too interesting so you'll have no reason to not go back to spying.'

So Lina did look back and for a brief second her ruby eyes met with his sapphire ones.

...

Zelgadis felt his heart leap into his throat as the red head turned to look in his direction. He froze as their eyes met. With his heart beating wildly and his face growing hotter by the second he just didn't know what to do. Smile at her? Or look away? Wave at her? Or get up and leave? He knew he should do something besides staring at her dumbly. But as it would seem Zelgadis was incapable of doing anything but that.

...

Lina knew she was blushing; she could feel it. And she hated it. Making people blush was something she was supposed to do not the other way around. She knew right away it was the guy she crashed into at the grocery store so this wasn't the first time their eyes met. That encounter had a 'strange' effect on Lina but she had been quick to brush it off. But to have another run in with him in such a short amount of time it was harder to brush it off this time. She knew she should look away or move. She was there on a mission; not to make googly eyes at some hansom stranger.

'Damn why does he have to be so cute?' Lina cursed as she finally looked away. But as she soon realized she must have been staring for a long time. Gourry and Sylphiel were gone. 'Shit! Where did they go?' Lina ran off back in pursuit.

...

As Zelgadis watched Lina run off he was finally broken from her spell and was able to look at other things. 'Who is that girl? And why does my brain turn to mush when I see her?' He shook his head as he took a huge angry bite out of his sandwich.

...

Gourry hummed to himself as he got ready for work. He had a lot of time the previous day hanging out with Sylphiel. After the park they went back to his place for a cooking lesson and lunch. And after lunch Gourry and Sylphiel practiced driving to work and back. It took about ten tries before Gourry really got it.

One might question why an angel sent down to do a mission of love would need to go to work at a mortal job. They were there to do their mission not make money. But really complicated missions required time. And usually it's easier to blend in and complete a mission if you appeared to be just like everyone else. So doing a mortal job on the job was not unlikely in especially in long missions. And those mortal jobs tended to be beneficial to an angel mission in some way.

Gourry didn't know how working at Arthur Corp would be helpful to his mission but he was looking forward to it. After the fifth attempt driving to the job Sylphiel explained a little more about Arthur Corp and exactly the type of toys they make.

Arthur Corp made remote controlled cars, trucks, boats, helicopters and robots. They were very successful in making toys that were so close to what they were modelled off from that they looked more like shrunken versions rather than toys. The company wasn't too old; it started up out of the blue a couple years back. The figurehead of the company was an old man with grey hair and jolly smile. Arthur was a crazy but fun toy inventor whose face was plastered all over the company logo and the packaging of the toys. No one knew who 'Arthur' was. Many assumed he wasn't a real person but a name and face chosen to entice consumers to buy the products.

Since Gourry was going to be working in a management position in the main branch offices it was very unlikely that he was going to be near where the actual toys were being made. That disappointed Gourry a bit but he knew it was for the greater good. He was there to do a mission not to play with toys.

...

Sylphiel fretted about as she quickly made breakfast for her and Gourry. Gourry worked in a couple hours but Sylphiel had the day off. She knew she didn't have to make Gourry meals all the time but she couldn't help it. Gourry was there to help her so the least she could do was make a couple meals for him. She even made him a packed lunch. Gourry wasn't aware of this (he knew she was making him breakfast) so it was bound to be a pleasant surprise to him.

Part of the reason why Sylphiel was doing this was because she was nervous about Gourry's first day. She couldn't calm her buzzing nerves. It was strange, it was Gourry first day not hers she had no reason to be nervous. But she couldn't help but be nervous for Gourry. She was so worried for him that she was very close to offering to drive Gourry to work just to make sure he got there safely. But that wouldn't do, Gourry needed to know his way around Atlas. Besides Gourry was an experienced archangel. This kind of thing was a piece of cake for him. But still Sylphiel worried.

"There that should do it." Sylphiel mumbled to herself as she put the finishing touches on breakfast.

Since Lina had the day off the redhead was sleeping in. This was something Lina did anytime she didn't have to get up early for work. Lina loved to sleep almost as much as she loved to eat. So Sylphiel wasn't expecting Lina to be up for hours. But she was in for a surprise.

"Morning roomy!" Lina greeted Sylphiel as she emerged from her bedroom.

"Lina you're up?" Sylphiel exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah I could smell the food in my sleep. What did you make us for breakfast?" Lina tried to spy a look at what Sylphiel prepared.

"Um... er..." Sylphiel stammered tried to shield the food from Lina's prying eyes.

"This isn't for us." Lina realized. "Or not for me and you but for you and _him_." She put a hand on her hip while raising a questioning eyebrow.

"I can make you something right now." Sylphiel insisted heading back to the kitchen. "I'll make you some eggs, pancakes and bacon."

Lina frowned as she got herself a glass of orange juice and sat herself down. "You're really serious about this guy aren't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm just being nice." Sylphiel insisted.

"Being nice is giving someone directions. Or letting a neighbour borrow a cup of sugar. Not making him breakfast everyday and spending every waking moment with them." Lina reminded her.

"You're over exaggerating." Sylphiel huffed not even bothering to turn around and look at Lina in the eye. She knew if she did she would see that disapproving look on her face.

"Am I? What did you do after grocery shopping yesterday?"

"Gourry wanted to see the Atlas Donut Factory. So we walked there."

"And then what did you do?"

"We walked in the park while we ate donuts."

"And what else?" Lina prompted her.

"Why are you making a big deal about this?" Sylphiel snapped in frustration.

"Because this isn't normal for you. You don't know much about this guy and you're doing so much for him. Like look at that brown paper bag on the counter. Tell me that's not a packed lunch for Gourry."

"So what if it is? Can't I make the occasional meal for someone and not be persecuted for it?" Sylphiel put a couple plates of food in front of Lina.

"If it's for someone you know well then no. But not someone you haven't even known for a week yet! You don't know him Sylphiel, he could be dangerous!"

"He's not!" Sylphiel insisted.

"And why would you assume that? Why trust him so easily?"

"Because he's an-" Sylphiel stopped herself before she could finish that sentence. For a moment she forgot what Gourry had told her when she met him. Don't tell anyone he's an angel. Sylphiel had to keep his identity a secret.

"He's a what? An angel? A priest? A saint?" Lina prompted her. "Tell me Sylphiel. Tell me exactly why you're so sure of his character."

Sylphiel had flinched when Lina said angel. But what could she say to Lina? How could she make Lina understand without revealing what he was? "He's an honest guy who is very sweet and kind."

"So honest that he's got you lying for him?" Lina shoved a whole strip of bacon into her mouth.

"Pardon me?"

"I went and got some breakfast at the diner before work yesterday. Deb was there and we got talking. She brought up Gourry and how he surprised you at the diner. According to her you said that Gourry was a friend of your cousin. Care to explain that?"

Sylphiel stood there with her mouth hanging open. It was one golden rule of lying. Whatever the story is you tell everyone the same version. When you start telling different people different things that's when it starts to get murky. Of course Sylphiel wasn't experienced liar so this was a mistake she made. "He does know my cousin... my cousin... Alden." Sylphiel explained. "But I never met Gourry until he showed up at the diner." Sylphiel hoped her flimsy lie would work on Lina.

But it didn't. Lina wasn't buying it. "Did Alden not tell you Gourry was coming?"

"No Alden didn't mention anything. He told Gourry to look me up if he ever went to Atlas." Another golden rule about lying, keep the lie simple. Again Sylphiel was floundering.

"How convenient Gourry not only ends up coming to town and showing up at your work but renting the apartment suite next door too... That sounds... stalkerish."

"Gourry isn't a stalker!" Sylphiel huffed.

"Really so it's just a coincidence then?" Lina narrowed her eyes at Sylphiel not believing anything the raven haired woman said.

"Yes." Sylphiel responded weakly.

...

As Gourry was about to knock on Sylphiel and Lina's door when his mission crystal in his suit jacket pocket started to glow. "Huh?" Gourry pulled it out of his pocket and his mind was flooded with images. Right away he understood and concentrated on what he needed to learn. Feeling confident that he understood it all he knocked on the door.

When Sylphiel opened the door Gourry was shocked to see her look so flustered and red in the face. "Gourry good morning! Come in! Breakfast is ready." She motioned for Gourry to enter.

"Good morning to you too!" As soon as Gourry came into the apartment he felt Lina's interrogating eyes on him. She smiled at him though it seemed strained.

"Good morning Gourry." Lina greeted him in a not so friendly voice.

"Good morning Lina! Wow it sure smells great in here!" Gourry sat himself down at the kitchen table.

"Thank you. I made lots so go ahead." Sylphiel sat herself at the table too. "You like nice in your suit. Very professional."

Gourry blushed. "Gee thanks. I kinda thought I looked a bit funny in it. I'm not used to wearing them."

"No you look fine. Perfect for your first day at work." Sylphiel poured herself and Gourry a glass of orange juice as well as topped off Lina's glass.

"So Gourry..." Lina started after taking a sip of her orange juice. "How did you meet Sylphiel?"

"In Sailune I have this friend named Alden. He's Sylphiel's cousin and he mentioned her. Well actually he mentioned the diner which he said had the best food in Atlas and his cousin worked there also. And I got... lost when I came here and I saw the diner. I remembered Sylphiel's name which was pretty amazing since I'm bad with names and I asked if she was working. I was hoping to get directions to the apartment I was renting and what do you know it's the same place you guys live at! Really freaky!" Gourry exclaimed as he dug into the food. Typically Gourry wasn't a good liar. And even though he might have been able to lie his way through Lina's question Cepheid wasn't about to let anything go to chance. Gourry's mission crystal basically controlled everything that came out of his mouth at that moment. To someone who wasn't used to this sort of thing they might find it disturbing to have someone to control what you say. But Gourry wasn't, he was used to it because most of time he messed up things otherwise. "This great Sylphiel! You're a really good cook!"

Lina frowned. She had hoped that she could catch Gourry and Sylphiel in a lie but Gourry didn't even bat an eye. Either he was really good at telling stories or it was the truth. "How is Alden these days? I haven't seen him since he visited two years ago."

"He went off um... what was the name of the country? Well someplace really old and he's doing bone and fossil stuff. I didn't listen too well because I get bored with all that stuff." Gourry explained.

This made Lina frown further. If what Gourry said was true then she couldn't even call Alden to confirm if he actually knew Gourry. "So are you excited about your first day? Or are you nervous?"

"A little bit of both." Gourry swallowed down another mouthful of eggs. "I'm more nervous I'll get lost on the way to work. But Sylphiel helped me go through the route yesterday so I think I can manage to get there on my own."

"It's a good thing you've got Sylphiel." Lina said dryly.

"Yeah it sure is. I don't know what I'd do without her! She's been a big help to me!" Gourry grinned like the happy-go-lucky guy he was.

Lina wasn't charmed by Gourry's smile, if anything it annoyed her. "Yeah she makes you breakfast, shows you around and even makes you packed lunches."

Gourry stopped mid chew to look at Lina with a frown. "Packed lunch?" He then looked at Sylphiel obviously confused.

Sylphiel blushed bright red as she fetched the brown paper bag and put it down before him. "I... made you something to take to work." She said shyly as she sat herself back down.

Gourry grinned ear to ear. "You made me lunch too! Gee Sylphiel you're the best!"

"It's probably not enough for you but at least it's something you can bring with you." Sylphiel tried to be all nonchalant about it but the blush was still ever so present on her face.

"Well I guess I could always come see you at your work if I'm still hungry at lunch time!" Gourry beamed going back to eating.

"Oh no you can't. Sylphiel has the day off." Lina pointed out to Gourry as she finished her breakfast.

Gourry frowned. "You do? Oh." He was a bit disappointed by this. He had been planning on stopping by the diner at lunch time. That's the reason why he wasn't going to pack a lunch. Because he wanted an excuse to see Sylphiel during the day. "Well I could still go to the diner anyway. That red headed waitress seemed pretty nice."

"Debbie is the best! It's always fun going to work." Sylphiel really did like her boss Debbie. She made everyone feel very welcome and at home.

"That was great Sylphiel! Do you need some help with the dishes?" Gourry offered ready to roll of his sleeves and get dirty.

"Oh no no! You are not going to ruin your suit washing dishes. You don't want to leave a bad impression on your first day do you?"

Sylphiel's argument was compelling but then so was the mountain of dirty dishes. "I know but because of me you have an awful lot of dirty dishes to clean."

"It's okay I'm used to cleaning big loads of dishes by myself." Sylphiel assured him.

"Hey! I help... sometimes..." Lina mumbled feeling a little a bit offended even though she knew it was true. She did leave Sylphiel with a lot of the clean up.

Sylphiel rolled her eyes as she walked Gourry to the door. "Well good luck."

"Thank you." As Gourry went into the hall Sylphiel followed him and closed the door so that Lina couldn't hear them.

"Gourry give me your cell please?" Sylphiel held out her hand.

With confusion Gourry fished out the cell phone Cepheid had provided him and handed it to Sylphiel.

Sylphiel right away went into Gourry's contact list and added her number. She then called her cell so that Gourry's cell number would show on her call display. "There now you can call me if there's something wrong. And I have your number so I can call you too."

"Gee thanks." Gourry took his phone back from Sylphiel. "I probably wouldn't have been able to add your number on my own. I'm not too good with electrical stuff."

Sylphiel giggled. "No but I'd bet you're pretty handy with a sword."

"Yeah I guess." Gourry blushed. It was true, he was pretty good with a sword, in fact he was the best of all of Cepheid's archangels.

"Well anyway call if there's any problems." Sylphiel stressed with him.

"You know I'm the one whose supposed to be here to help you. But it seems like you're taking care of more things than I am."

"Well you're an angel doing me a big favour. I should help you in any way I can. It's only the right thing to do."

"Still I shouldn't rely on you so much." Gourry insisted.

"It's okay. I like helping you. Try and have a good day at work." Sylphiel put a hand on Gourry's arm and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"I will thanks. Bye Sylphiel."

"Bye Gourry." Sylphiel waited till Gourry was heading down the stairs before she went back into her apartment.

"Did you give him a good luck kiss?" Lina teased Sylphiel.

"No." Sylphiel blushed at that suggestion.

"Then why did you have to say goodbye to him in private for?"

"Because you're nosy." Sylphiel shot back glaring at Lina. "Now I'm going to get started on these dishes. You are going to help me wash them right?"

"Yeah sure..." Lina laughed. "Right after I take a shower. Why don't you start and I'll help once I'm out." And with that Lina ran into the bathroom before Sylphiel could protest.

"Typical." Sylphiel muttered as she started to wash the dishes. "But at least it got her to stop bugging me."

...

Zelgadis let out a big sigh as he made his way to work. He had hoped to have a nice restful day off the previous day but that hadn't been the case. His mind had been so cluttered by the time he went to bed that he couldn't get to sleep right away. So he was very tired when he got up that morning. Then he found out that his coffee maker had broken. And just when things couldn't have gotten any worse Zelgadis' got a flat tire on the way to work. The day was young and it already sucked for Zelgadis Greywars. But there were other reasons for the day to suck for Zelgadis. Without much warning one of Zelgadis' bosses won the lottery and quit Arthur Corp leaving Zelgadis with much bigger workload than usual. There were rumours going around that they were going to pick someone to fill position but they hadn't done so yet. Given how much work Zelgadis did for the company he was the most natural choice to take the job but they hadn't asked him. He had made it known that he wanted the position but he hadn't been offered it. There wasn't even one peep as to who they were going to pick. With that uncertainty hanging in the air it didn't make going to work any better.

"Good morning Mister Greywars." One of the new secretaries greeted Zelgadis as he came through the door. The woman had blond hair, blue eyes and was quite pretty. Not that Zelgadis noticed this he barely cared enough to learn her name.

"Good morning... er um..." Zelgadis stuttered realizing he know her name.

"Filia." The secretary finished for him.

"Right good morning Filia. Do I have any messages?"

"The Lane account representatives called and they decided to close their account with us. The budget problems were too high so they have gone with another company."

Zelgadis frowned as he rubbed his hurting head. "Of course they did. Can this day get any worse?" He muttered as he went into the office and found that blond man from the diner sitting behind Zelgadis former boss' desk.

"Good Zelgadis you're here!" Zolf one of the senior partners at Arthur corp. exclaimed as he walked up to Zelgadis. "I'd like you to meet Gourry Gaberieve. He's going to be your new boss."

Gourry came over to Zelgadis and offered out his hand. "Nice to meet you Zel!"

Yes it looks like it just got worse for Zelgadis.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Notes: My Valentine's Day fic for my Gourry/Sylphiel's shrine_

_relmw . com / gs (just take out the spaces)_

_I had wanted to wrap out this fic this year but alas it's still too long. Oh well there's always next year._

**Playing Cupid**

Part Five

By Relm

Zelgadis hadn't been having a good year. His whole life revolved around his job which was very stressful. It didn't matter how much he worked he never really got the recognition he deserved nor did he get the chance to move up in the company. When he got the job he had been promised that he could have growth in the company. That he could easily climb the ladder. But he had hit a plateau and though he kept being promised he'd advance further it didn't seem likely.

Given that his life was all about his job Zelgadis hadn't nothing else to look forward to. Being in a dead end job with nothing else made his life in Atlas feel more and more pointless. He had been thinking about selling his place and moving for months now, more so now that he was looking at his new 'boss'.

Zelgadis didn't know why it irked him so much. He knew he wasn't going to get the job. He'd be promised and be the best choice but they would go with someone else. But the fact that it was some random person from outside the company wasn't even the whole of it. It was that guy from the diner. This man seemed to be taunting him somehow showing up when Zelgadis was least expecting him.

"Hello, Mister Gaberieve." Zelgadis said in a cold yet professional voice as he shook Gourry's hand.

"Nah you don't need to be so professional. Call me Gourry." Gourry said very warmly with a big goofy smile to match.

Zelgadis cringed at that smile. "Very well then. Gourry what is it you'd like me to do today?"

"Um... I don't know... whatever you normally do... I guess...?"

'They hired an idiot... I'm the superior choice out of all the people in the company and they hire an idiot! I'll bet he's one of the CEO's sons.' Zelgadis thought himself bitterly. This wasn't helping his current state of mind. The more and more he thought about it the more angry and dejected he felt. Leaving Atlas seemed more and more attractive by the moment.

...

The whole day Zelgadis spent trying to do his work while Gourry tagged along. It was like the blond haired man was a stupid puppy that wouldn't get the hint. It frustrated Zelgadis but he knew he couldn't say anything. However it was very apparent that Gourry had no idea of what he was supposed to be doing at this job. I really didn't help Zelgadis' growing agitation.

It was sometime after lunch and Zelgadis was trying to work on the projected business expenses when Gourry got a phone call. It was annoying because instead of being patched to Gourry's line like it was intended it went to Zelgadis' phone instead.

"Hello?" Zelgadis answered without even bothering to look to see who it was that was calling.

"_Um... is this Gourry Gaberieve's office?" _A soft melodious voice spoke on the other end of the phone.

Zelgadis froze in his chair once he heard that voice. At first he couldn't place the voice. It was familiar but it just wasn't hitting him. But then it became clear, it was the girl from the diner. "No, but I can transfer you to his line. Please hold." He transferred the call and looked over to Gourry.

Gourry was startled by the phone, and for good reason too. The blond haired angel had been napping.

Zelgadis wanted to ignore Gourry and his phone call but he couldn't help it. Even without him realizing it Zelgadis had gotten up from his desk to eavesdrop at Gourry's door.

It took Gourry a couple minutes to figure out how to answer his phone. There were so many buttons and flashing lights that he had never seen before on a phone. Cell phones were supposed to be confusing but not a regular land line! "Hello?" Gourry answered his phone feeling proud that he managed to do it.

"_Hi Gourry!" _Sylphiel nearly giggled into the phone.

"Oh hi Sylphiel!"

Outside Gourry's office Zelgadis was listening. 'Her name is Sylphiel? Is she his girlfriend? No he would have shown up at that diner before that...'

"_Why did it take so long for you to answer the phone?" _Sylphiel asked Gourry.

Gourry blushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, the phones here are confusing... so many buttons..."

"_But you figured it out so that's the important part right?" _

"That's right!"

"_So how is your first day at work? Is it okay that I'm calling you?"_

"Yeah it's fine. I'm the boss so it should be okay that I get a call or two. But I don't think I'm doing so well at this job. It's harder than I thought. It could be worse though. Because Zel is a really good and smart worker so it makes things easier." Gourry beamed. He may not like the fact that Sylphiel liked the guy but Gourry couldn't discount Zegladis' work ethic. Zelgadis was an excellent worker.

From the door Zelgadis felt his ears and face burning. He was so used to being underappreciated that it was strange to hear such praise from such an inept boss.

"_Wow you work with him? That's crazy! Well no I guess not that's probably why you had a job at Arthur Corp after all. Oh my god was that man I just talked to Zelgadis?"_

"Um... I don't know... maybe...?" Gourry offered meekly.

"_Wow... anyway I was wondering... what are your plans for dinner?" _

Gourry felt his palms become sweaty. It made it hard for him to keep hold of the phone. "Um... nothing...?"

"_I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner."_

"You mean like a dinner... date?" Gourry's voice squeaked with that last word.

At the door Zelgadis' eyes narrowed. In his mind he pictured Gourry and Sylphiel sitting in an elegant restaurant with candles, music and wine. He didn't know why it bothered him but he knew he just didn't like the idea.

"_Not really a date..." _Sylphiel fumbled over her words as she wasn't expecting that sort of a reaction from Gourry. _"I meant how about we have dinner and discuss what we're going to do next. You know in the get you know who to fall in love with me plan?" _Sylphiel said that last sentence almost under her breathe as though she was afraid someone was going to overhear it.

"Right." Gourry responded somewhat in disappointment. "Where you wanting to go to the diner for dinner?"

"_Well I was thinking maybe something a little... nicer..."_

"But the diner is nice." Gourry protested.

"_It is but... well you went there for lunch today right? After you ate what I made you off course. Do you really want to go there again?" _

"The diner does have good food but I guess you have a point... Where did you want to go?"

"_There's this nice restaurant on 11th avenue called Riley's. I think you might like it."_

"Riley's? What sort of a place is it?"

"_A steakhouse. But they have good seafood too." _

"Mmmm... steak... Okay then we'll go to Riley's restaurant tonight sometime after work. I'll see you at home."

"_Bye. Have a nice day at work Gourry." _

Gourry smiled as he hung up the phone and went back to 'work'.

Zelgadis quickly scampered off back to his desk in the hopes of not being discovered. As he sat himself back down in his chair he thought about what he heard. He knew Riley's, in fact he had been there many times. It was a restaurant that the CEOs at Arthur Corp took their potential clients to when trying to close business deals. It was also a nice restaurant for happy couples wanting to share an intimate meal.

The restaurant wasn't the only thing on Zelgadis' mind. _I'll see you at home._ Gourry had said to Sylphiel on the phone. Where they living together?

'Maybe they are just neighbours.' Zelgadis told himself in an attempt to try and refocus his mind. Still this whole diner girl obsession was really taking up more time than Zelgadis liked.

...

After Sylphiel got off the phone she let out a huge sigh. The simple act of calling Gourry and asking if he wanted to have dinner turned into something much more complicated on the emotional front. She hadn't meant it be a real date, but the idea of it was appealing. And in the back of her mind she thought for a second that Gourry sounded disappointed that Sylphiel wasn't meaning it to be a real date. She was quick to right that off of course because that would go against what Gourry was there for in the first place.

"I may not be a traditionalist when it comes to the dating scene but shouldn't the guy be asking the girl out to dinner and not the other way around?" A chiding voice sounded breaking Sylphiel from her thoughts.

Sylphiel reluctantly turned around to see a smirking Lina standing leaning against the wall. "You know it's not nice to listen in on other people's conversations." She commented trying to brush off just how flustered she felt.

"You're deflecting! So why are you asking Gourry out on a dinner date for?" Lina demanded with her hand on her hip.

"It's not a date. I just wanted to go out for dinner at a nice place. You know to... celebrate Gourry's first day on the job." Sylphiel fumbled out. That last part she just pulled out of her butt so to speak and thankfully it did make sense.

"You celebrate these sorts of things with people you know well. Not people you just met." Lina countered still not impressed.

"Why are you making such a big deal about this? Normally you're the one telling me to get out there and do things. And now that I am suddenly it's a problem?"

"Sylphiel you barely know the guy! And this is too fast for you."

"It's just dinner Lina, I'm not marrying him. And Gourry is a good and honest guy." Sylphiel fumed. She was getting very frustrated having the same argument over and over again.

"Well I still don't trust him." Lina huffed crossing her arms across her chest.

...

Light music played at Riley's which added to the warm and intimate atmosphere. The lighting in the restaurant was dim at best with most of the light coming from the candles on the tables. Along with the candles there were fresh red flowers which were a nice contrast to the crisp white linens and gold trimmed china. The chairs were the same wood as the floor, a deep rich dark cherry making the place feel luxurious. It was a perfect setting for a first date or an anniversary. But for Gourry and Sylphiel it was neither.

"Wow this place would give Cupid a run for his money." Gourry commented as he looked around. He had to look around the restaurant because looking at Sylphiel directly was making him nervous.

"Cupid is a real person?" Sylphiel exclaimed in disbelief. She nervously tucked her hair behind her ear. She opted not to wear her glasses and let her hair hang loosely. It wasn't something she liked to do often as she rarely dolled herself up. But because of that argument from Lina Sylphiel wanted to be more daring. So not only was she going without her glasses but she was wear far less conservative clothing. The purple dress she chose was still modest but it hugged her figure where it was supposed to showing off just how pretty Sylphiel really was. This was the cause for Gourry's discomfort. It was hard to focus on trying to get two people together when you were making googly eyes at one of them.

"Yeah, first ever angel of love. He wasn't supposed to be a love angel as there was a great war going on when he was first born. Cepheid had big plans for him but Cupid instead wanted to do works of love and not peace. Cupid was a just a little baby and he took off from heaven to try and help people fall in love. His efforts made two people from opposite sides of the war fall in love. That love was what helped end that war." Gourry explained happy that he could still remember some of what he remembered in angelic history class.

"So he's still around all cherub like shooting arrows at people?" Sylphiel wondered.

"Oh no, he's an old man now with a long white beard. Still flies around in a diaper though for a different reason." Gourry shuddered thinking about that. "That image of him as a cherub is from his early days of being an angel. Because of him a whole new angel class was created. All cherubs start off as love angels, that's probably why everyone thinks a cherub angel is Cupid. But Cupid still oversees them even though he's retired."

"So all these angels helping everyone to fall in love are continuing on his legacy by playing cupid?" Sylphiel wondered.

"Yeah I guess so. Though they don't shoot arrows at people."

Sylphiel let out a little giggle. "That's probably a good thing. But what do love angels do these days to help people fall in love?"

Gourry made a face as he thought about Sylphiel's question. Being that he hadn't been on a love mission in years he had no idea what sorts of things they did these days. Given that Sylphiel didn't know that Gourry was actually an archangel he knew he couldn't tell her he didn't actually know. At the same time he didn't want to lie to her. "Um... well I guess it depends on the angel. Things like angel dust or um... chocolates can be good aids in short term jobs... Oh and flowers too!"

"I'm guessing short term jobs are for the younger angels whose targets are just meant to catch the eye of their intended love interest. What sorts of things do you do on your assignments?"

Gourry was at a loss for words. Thankfully this was the time that the waiter decided to come by to take their drink orders.

...

Lina slipped into Riley's restaurant trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. It was hard to not be noticed when you had wild red hair like Lina, but she tried anyway. Grabbing the closest available seat at the bar Lina quickly looked around the restaurant to try and spot Sylphiel and Gourry. 'Where are they?'

"What can I get you?" A voice interrupted Lina's train of thought.

Lina looked back at the bartender annoyed. "No I'm fine."

The bartender opened one of his purple eyes and flashed Lina an odd smirk. "I'm sorry but it's restaurant policy. If you're not eating then you have to order a drink."

"Listen..." Lina looked over at the bartender's nametag, "Xellos, what makes you think I'm not going to eat?"

"You're sitting at the bar. People who want to eat get a table. People who want to drink sit at the bar." Xellos pointed out.

Lina cringed. "Fine I'll have an iced tea."

"A regular iced tea or a long island?"

"Does it matter?" Lina hissed.

"Well-"

"Long island!" Lina snapped at him. She was going to need some booze if she was going to suffer with this annoying bartender.

Xellos hummed to himself as he got to making Lina's drink.

Lina on the other hand was still searching the restaurant for Gourry and Sylphiel.

...

Going into one of the two entrances of Riley's restaurant Zelgadis walked into the place with a hesitant look on his face. He didn't know why he was there. One might argue that he just didn't want to make dinner. And hearing about Riley's got him thinking about going there. However given that Zelgadis headed straight to the bar it seemed less likely.

He sat himself on a stool but didn't face the bar. Instead he had his back to it while he searched faces of those dinning. He had to ask himself why he was there for. It was crazy, he barely knew the waitress! He hadn't even known her name before today. So why did it matter that she was having a dinner date with his boss?

"And what will you be having tonight?" Xellos the bartender asked as he wiped down area of the counter behind Zelgadis.

Zelgadis looked behind him startled. He had been so preoccupied looking at the restaurant goers that he hadn't realized anyone was behind him. "Coffee." He said bluntly once he got over the initial shock.

"Would that be Irish coffee?

"Does it matter?"

"Well you see when people sit at the bar usually it's because they are-"

"Fine, I'll have Irish coffee." Zelgadis barked. He was already irritated as it was and he didn't feel like dealing an annoying bartender too.

"Excellent choice."

Zelgadis shot the bartender a glare before resuming looking for Gourry and Sylphiel.

...

"So what are the plans?" Sylphiel wondered after she and Gourry got their drinks and placed their dinner orders.

"Plans?" Gourry looked at her blankly.

"You know, Zelgadis? The whole reason you're here?" Sylphiel exclaimed with a laugh.

"Oh right." Gourry smiled sheepishly. He kept forgetting why he was there. If Gourry had his way he wouldn't be trying to get Zelgadis to fall in love with Sylphiel. No Gourry would much rather be dating the lovely waitress himself. "Well... maybe you could... um... come by the office tomorrow..."

Sylphiel's eyes brightened up with that suggestion. "Yes that's right I could bring you lunch! Then I'd get a chance to be properly introduced to Zelgadis!"

"Yeah you could do that..." Gourry mumbled. He wasn't upset with the idea of Sylphiel bringing him food, he did like that, but Gourry just didn't want her and Zelgadis to really meet. 'Get it together Gourry you're not here for your own selfish means.'

"Oh but I have to work tomorrow! If I came by it would have to be on my lunch break and I'd be stuck wearing that awful uniform!" Sylphiel made a face.

"You look good in your uniform." Gourry was quick to point out.

Sylphiel rolled her eyes. "You're just saying that."

"No I'm not, it's true. Come by the office tomorrow in your uniform. I promise he won't be able to ignore you." 'And who could you're gorgeous...' Gourry mentally added.

"Well I'll trust your judgement as you're the love angel after all." Sylphiel smiled as she took a sip of her wine.

...

Lina glared as she watched Gourry and Sylphiel. Sylphiel seemed to be having a good time. From her vantage point she could see Sylphiel laughing, smiling and giggling. Lina however couldn't see Gourry's face. It annoyed her especially when the 'couple' were served their meal. Lina was hungry!

'Why the hell am I here for? I should be home eating delivery pizza.' Lina took another sip of her long island iced tea. Initially she hadn't liked it but the more she drank of it the better it tasted. And the bartender kept it the drinks coming too.

Since watching Gourry and Sylphiel was making Lina both angry and hungry Lina's eyes decided to wander around the restaurant. The surroundings were pleasant enough but the sights bored Lina. She had been to Riley's many times before in the past. So much so that the kitchen staff cheered when they found out that the red head was only drinking.

Most of the tables had two people seated and eating. If there wasn't two there were more as it seemed Riley's was a favourite for double dating. Everyone in the restaurant seemed to be coupled up except Lina.

Normally not one to be bothered by such things Lina was surprised when she felt envious. She dated often but no really held her interest. Or at leas that's what Lina always insisted. The truth was that Lina was a commitment phobic. She would find faults with any possible suitor.

Sitting at the bar alone spying on her roommate really made Lina feel pathetic.

'I can't be the only single one here!' Lina thought to herself. Looking at all the tables it appeared that was the case but no when she looked down the bar. Sitting at the other end of the bar was a handsome man drinking alone. By now Lina had pounded back at least three long island iced teas so her brain didn't recognize the person she was looking at. Her only thoughts were 'he's cute' and 'maybe I should let him buy me a drink.' But after a few minutes ogling it dawned on Lina as to who it was.

'It's that guy from the grocery store and the park!' This realization made Lina frown. Was this just a huge coincidence or was he a stalker?

...

Zelgadis let out a huge sigh. He had been iffy as to his reasoning for being at Riley's and more so since he'd been there. His boss and the waitress were having a tame date and so why did he care?

He was ready to leave but as he was paying his tab he felt like someone was staring at him. Looking around he didn't see it at first. That was till he looked down the bar. At the other end was a pretty petite woman with red hair. Flaming wild red hair. It was the same woman from the store and the park.

And she was staring at him.

Zelgadis felt his face get hot as he stared back at her. Their gazes were locked for what felt like an eternity but really were only a few seconds.

...

Lina didn't realize it at first that the man was staring back. Her brain could only process very basic thoughts being so muddled at that moment. Her current trail of thought had been about how nice his cheekbones were when she realised he was staring right at her!

Lina snapped her head in the other direction while she fought the blush creeping up her face. It was so embarrassing!

'How could you let him catch you staring like that?' Lina mentally berated herself. Though upset with herself Lina desperately wanted to look back to see if he was still staring.

'He is cute... maybe he'd like to drink together...' The drunker part of Lina's mind suggested. The sobering part of her gravely disagreed.

After a few moments redeem herself from her smouldering embarrassment Lina couldn't help herself. She had to look back. But as she did she saw that he was gone.

...

The next morning Lina groaned as she glared at her alarm clock. It wasn't very early but it early enough given that she was drinking the night before on an empty stomach. Her head was pounding; her stomach all in knots and everything was just too damned bright.

Lina stumbled out of her bed and picked herself up. Not bothering to get dressed she just wondered out of her room and into the kitchen hoping to find much needed coffee. The coffee maker was like a beacon of light beaconing Lina.

On her way to the coffee maker Lina noticed a plate of freshly baked muffins. Though her stomach was upset Lina still couldn't resist and she was diving into those and the coffee.

"There's fruit salad in the fridge too." Sylphiel called out from the bathroom.

"Thanks Sylphiel!" Lina mumbled through a full mouth.

Sylphiel came out of the bathroom and joined Lina in the kitchen while trying to smooth out nonexistent wrinkles in her waitress uniform. "I assumed you wanted something easy to eat for breakfast since you clearly had been drinking last night. It must have been one nice date you had! You were practically singing my ears off when you came home. Did you do karaoke last night?"

"I can't remember too well..." Lina looked at her roommate with a securitizing glare. Something was different about Sylphiel. Of course Sylphiel was wearing her normal uniform, normal glasses, normal braid... But at the same time something was different...

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Sylphiel asked nervously. Her face was flushed and it was clear the waitress was embarrassed by something.

"You're wearing makeup aren't you?" Lina realized as she narrowed her eyes at her roommate.

"So? I wear makeup sometimes." Sylphiel huffed trying to brush off Lina's comment.

"Not to work usually. And you're wearing perfume too!"

Now Sylphiel was really starting to sweat (figuratively of course.). "Why does that matter?"

"You're trying to make yourself look nicer for work! Why? Is Gourry coming to the dinner for lunch?" Lina teased her.

"No." Sylphiel was quick to answer. Technically it wasn't a lie, Gourry really wasn't going to be going anywhere near the diner at lunch.

Lina narrowed her eyes at Sylphiel. She normally would have grilled Sylphiel further but she was tried and still very much hung over. "Whatever... you know you're acting weirder and weirder each day."

"Do you work today?"

"Yeah at like 11."

Sylphiel's eyes went wide. "Lina that's in a little over an hour! You aren't even dressed yet!"

"Yeah yeah Mommy I'll get right on that." Lina brushed off Sylphiel's concern.

"You'd better!" Sylphiel chided as she looked over her cd collections. "Hey Lina do you know where my new Harper's Crash cd is? I wanted to take it to work to listen to."

"Don't you guys have a jukebox?"

"It's broken and stuck on the same song playing it over and over. It was driving all of us crazy that Debbie unplugged it. So we're all bringing in a couple cds to play over the stereo system."

"I think I saw it on the bookshelf." Lina mumbled through another muffin.

Sylphiel looked to where Lina suggested and sure enough the cd was there. "Thanks! Anyways I'll see you later, I'm off to work! Bye!"

"Bye."

...

Since Gourry was going to see Sylphiel at lunch and for dinner later he wanted to make sure he didn't inconvenience her any more than that. So he made sure to make his own breakfast (several bowls of cereal and baked goods) and not rely on Sylphiel. He also got to work on his own.

Given that Gourry was an experienced archangel he was used to doing many things on his own. But since starting this job a lot of things were being done for him by Sylphiel. It was nice to have someone to take care of you but Gourry knew he couldn't get used to this. He had to be independent, he had to try harder.

This new outlook he also applied to his 'mortal' job. He tried really hard to make himself useful and do what was needed. However he discovered that most of what he 'needed' to do was already being done for him. Unknowingly to Gourry Cepheid had many angels infiltrating Arthur Corp to make sure that Gourry didn't screw up. This mission of Gourry's was an important one.

The work that was given to Gourry had him signing paper after paper. It was things like contracts and business letters. He had tried to read them at first but Gourry as assured that he didn't need to. Plus he found them to be far more complicated then what he was used to reading. They were littered with lots of big business type words that he didn't understand. That being said Gourry was still being diligent and signing everything that was handed to him. So much so that he completely lost track of time.

...

Zelgadis frowned as he went over the numbers again on the accounts he was working on. He was having a great deal of trouble trying to concentrate on what he was working on. His head still hurt from last night and he was tired. Though he left Riley's early enough he hadn't slept well when he got home. His mind was too buzzed with thoughts of his boss, the waitress from the diner and that mysterious redhead. It was all too confusing making Zelgadis feel things he didn't normally feel.

The faint smell of jasmine and orange blossom stirred Zelgadis from his muddled thoughts and made take his eyes off his work. He had to see where that lovely smell was coming from. But as he soon discovered it wasn't a beautiful bouquet of flowers but a woman in a mint green and white waitress uniform.

Right away Zelgadis could tell this was the waitress from the diner. She had her hair done up in her usual braid and she wore her usual glasses but she looked different somehow. She smiled nervously as she and him locked gazes.

Zelgadis was quite confused to see her especially when she appeared to be walking right over to him. 'What is she doing here?' He wondered trying to remember the name he heard yesterday.

"Hi, um... I was wondering if you could help me?" Sylphiel's voice was as soft and pleasing as it normally was but this time Zelgadis noticed just how melodious it was. She had several bags in her hands that appeared to be containing food.

"Ah, sure what can I do for you?" Zelgadis' voice betrayed him with a crack. His throat suddenly felt horse and his heart was beating wildly. He had never had such a reaction from Sylphiel before, so why now? And why did she suddenly look much more beautiful than she normally did.

"I think I'm a little lost... Do you know where I can find the office of Gourry Gaberieve?"

Zelgadis' heart sunk which was odd because he hadn't even realized it was uplifted in the first place. "It's... over there." He pointed to the office just a few steps from where they were.

"Thank you!" Sylphiel bowed her head politely as she walked over towards Gourry's office while juggling the several bags of she carried. In doing so she lost her grip and a cd case fell out onto the floor. She didn't notice and just went into Gourry's office.

Zelgadis picked up the Harper's Crash cd noting he didn't recognize the band. He put the cd down on his desk and tried to get back to work. But that was easier said than done as Zelgadis soon discovered. Instead of focusing on his computer screen his eyes decided to travel towards Gourry's office watching his boss and the waitress talk.

...

"Okay Gourry here's your lunch!" Sylphiel announced as she put Gourry's food down on his desk.

"It's lunch time already?" Gourry exclaimed looking at the clock in disbelief. He felt like he had only been working for an hour at most!

"Well clearly you're working so hard you're loosing track of time." Sylphiel concluded as she sat herself down in one of Gourry's chairs. "You know you were right! Even though I'm wearing my simple ugly old uniform me showing up here got Zelgadis to notice me!"

Gourry frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I talked to him and he seemed nervous. In fact I dare say he was disappointed that I was here to see you instead of him." Sylphiel bubbled with excitement.

This was what Gourry had suggested but deep down he didn't like it.

"Is he looking?" Sylphiel wondered really fighting the urge to look behind her and see if Zelgadis was indeed spying on them rather than working.

Gourry looked through his glass walls to see that Zelgadis really was looking at them instead of working. Noticing that he had been spotted Zelgadis quickly pretended to go back to work. "He was." Gourry admitted.

"Wee!" Sylphiel squealed with delight while clapping her hands. "Gourry you're the best!" She was so excited that she couldn't contain herself. Before she knew what she was doing she was hugging Gourry and planting a kiss on his cheek.

Both Gourry and Sylphiel blushed at the seeming innocent gesture.

"Well I'd better get back to work..." Sylphiel stammered. "Debbie was only allowing me to deliver your food. She made it quite clear that I needed to be back as soon as possible."

"Thanks Sylphiel. Will I see you later on for dinner tonight?" Gourry looked at her with his eyes full of hope.

"Sure thing! We can do some more planning on our plans for getting Zelgadis to fall in love with me!" Sylphiel giggled as she went to Gourry's door.

"Yeah sure..." Gourry mumbled. That's not what he had meant but there was no way he was going to tell her that. "See you later."

"Bye!" Sylphiel waved as she rushed out.

Zelgadis looked up right as Sylphiel was almost leaving. He had intended to tell her she had dropped her cd but the waitress was too quick. Sylphiel left before he had a chance. Zelgadis looked down at the cd and went to put it back on his desk with a sigh. However it wasn't put on stably and the cd fell to the ground again. Unlike before however the both the case and the cd broke.

Picking up the pieces Zelgadis frowned. He had broken Sylphiel's cd. Knowing he had to replace it Zelgadis spied a look at his clock. It was lunch time. If he raced down to a music shop he could buy the cd and bring it to Sylphiel at the diner. And then he could actually eat lunch and be back in time for work. 'Plus you'll get a chance to talk to her.' A small little voice in the back of Zelgadis' head reminded him.

Zelgadis shook his head. No he was going to give her the cd because it was the right thing to do. He broke it after all. It wasn't an excuse to flirt. Because Zelgadis may be a lot of things but a flirt wasn't one of them.

...

Lina flipped through a magazine bored out of her mind while she was supposed to be working. There wasn't much to be done at the moment as few people shopped at a music store on their lunch hour. Double Treble did get most of their business in the late afternoon hours and that was usually the afterschool crowd. But these days even then the shop wasn't that busy. With everyone buying and downloading their music online these days things like music stores were going the way of the dinosaur.

Bored even with her magazine Lina pushed it off to the side. She thought about re-arranging the store again. But given that she had already done that once the previous week it didn't seem like the store needed it. Plus the more she changed the store the more the loyal customers got annoyed when they couldn't find anything. But what was she going to do?

Lina had wished many times for a customer to show up. Even though she didn't expect those door chimes to sound she was surprised when they did.

"Welcome to Double Treble music shop-" Lina started to say in a very cheerful voice till she noticed who this potential customer was.

It was the guy from the restaurant. The same guy she had seen at the grocery store and the park.

"You again?" Both Zelgadis and Lina exclaimed at the same time.

"Are you some sort of stalker or something?" Lina demanded ready to whip out the baseball bat she had underneath the counter.

"Me? You've been showing up everywhere I've been!" Zelgadis insisted feeling more than a little bit insulted.

"Oh please! I go to the grocery store and you're there. I go to the park and you're there too! I go out to a restaurant, and guess whose there too? You! And now you're here in my place of work! Clearly you're the one stalking me!" Lina huffed.

"Why would I stalk you for?" He spat that out but in his mind he knew the answer. The worker was not just a beauty but a fiery one at that. Spying a look at the name tag on her shirt told him her name was Lina, not that he had any intention of remembering that name.

"Because I'm beautiful and you're obviously attracted to me." Lina exclaimed with her nose up in the air.

"Attracted? I'm not attracted to you! If I was I wouldn't go following you around like a stalker I'd go and talk to you!" Zelgadis yelled in frustration. It made him angry because it was true. He had been having a hard time getting both and Sylphiel off his mind these past few days.

"You mean like you're doing right now?" Lina mused putting her hand on her hip. She found the guy annoying but damn was he cute. Especially when his feathers were all ruffled like they were.

"I'm here to buy a cd! That's all!" Zelgadis nearly screamed.

"What a flimsy excuse. No one buys music on their lunch break."

"I accidently broke someone's cd and I want to replace it."

Lina narrowed her eyes at the man. "Fine what's the cd?"

Zelgadis handed Lina the broken cd and case.

Lina narrowed her eyes further at the broken mess she had been handed. It was the newest Harper's Crash cd, the same exact one that Sylphiel took with her. "Who's cd did you break?"

"I doubt that's any of your business." Zelgadis responded curtly.

"Well if it's broken because of a lover's spat I have other Harper's Crash merchandise I can suggest that will help mend the fences." Lina offered very the opportunist salesperson.

"No." Zelgadis was quick to answer. "I barely know her."

Now Lina was intrigued. "I thought breaking girl's things were what little boys did to show the girl they like them. I didn't realize people still did stuff like that in their adulthood." Lina ribbed him.

"I told you it was an accident! I would never intentionally break anyone's stuff! Now will you please hurry? I'm in a bit of a rush." He whined impatiently.

"Why the hurry?"

"I'm on my lunch break and I'd like to have time to give her the cd and eat lunch at the diner."

"Diner?" Lina could no longer ignore the similarities screaming at her in the face. "As in Debbie's diner?"

"Yes. Why does that matter?"

"It doesn't. They just have good food there. And good service too. This cd... wouldn't be for ne of the waitresses would it?"

"Yes! Now would you please just get me my purchased rung up so I can go?" He half pleaded half demanded.

Lina reluctantly went to fetch the cd he wanted. It was very clear in Lina's mind who the cd was for. Dana hated Harper's Crash and Debbie was far too old for him... This guy was after Sylphiel. 'Dang, Sylphiel has two guys after her? Has the world gone mad?' She spied a quick look at Zelgadis noting just how good he looked in that suit of his. 'This isn't fair.'

"Do you have the cd or not?" He demanded breaking Lina from her thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah hold your horses!" Lina plucked the cd up and rang it up. "That will be $18.95."

Zelgadis whipped out his credit card and put down on the counter.

Lina charged his card while trying not to look at the name on it. But she couldn't help it. The name Zelgadis Greywars was clear as day on the otherwise plain looking credit card.

Once the transaction was complete Zelgadis practically ran out the door.

Lina watched him leave feeling both jealous and annoyed. She may have been fine with Gourry being smitten with Sylphiel but this other guy... It bothered her and she didn't know why.

...

Sylphiel felt pretty good about herself as she worked. She was smiling more and being more friendly with her customers. Sylphiel usually was friendly but she was being much more forward with her voice. It was a refreshing change to see Sylphiel so confident with herself. And the makeup and perfume were nice touches too. Everyone at the diner seemed to notice, especially when it came to tipping.

"Wow, this is far too much!" Sylphiel insisted as she talked one of her customers. "The meal wasn't even that much, why would you give me such a big tip for? I don't deserve this; you must take some of it back."

The customers shook their heads. "No we insist. It's always such a pleasure to have you wait on us and we never feel like we tip you enough." One of them explained.

"Well thank you so much. And please do come back again soon." Sylphiel smiled at them as they left.

"Wow Sylphy you're on a roll today." Debbie laughed as she wiped down the counter.

"I don't know what's gotten into people. Everyone seems to be so generous today. There must be something in the water." Sylphiel exclaimed while shaking her head.

"Or something has gotten into you." Debbie nudged Sylphiel in the side. "So who is it? Bachelor number one or two?"

Sylphiel's face grew pink and her eyes wide. "What do you mean?"

"Bachelor number one, the coffee guy dressed to kill or bachelor number two, the blond god with the smile of an angel?"

Now Sylphiel's face was fully red. "Deb I'm not dating either of them..." She mumbled while trying to hide her face.

"You never acted this way till number two popped up in town. I'll bet he's the one buttering your bread. God knows he could butter mine." Debbie winked at Sylphiel suggestively.

"Debbie!" Sylphiel exclaimed all flustered.

"I knew it I was right!" Debbie did a little triumphant dance. "Tell me is he a good kisser?"

"I've never kissed Gourry!" Sylphiel squeaked.

"And why not?"

"Gourry and I are just friends." Sylphiel insisted.

"Well I guess that's a good thing because bachelor number one just walked right in."

Sylphiel turned around and to her surprise Debbie was right. There was Zelgadis standing there looking at her, really looking at her. Not like just some other girl, or another waitress but the only girl worth looking at. Everyone else in the diner didn't even seem to exist. Sylphiel put on a fake smile and tried to brush off how she felt at that moment. "Um... hi, welcome to Debbie's Diner! Please take a seat and I'll bring you a menu."

"I'm not here to eat." Zelgadis insisted. "Well no, I am here to eat but I'm here actually to talk to you."

Sylphiel heart skipped a beat. "You what?"

"Here." Zelgadis handed her the cd.

"You're giving me a cd?" Sylphiel looked at him in confusion.

"Earlier you came by the office, my office and you left it behind. I accidently broke it so I thought I'd buy you a new one and bring it to you." Zelgadis explained.

"You didn't need to do that. Accidents happen." Sylphiel blushed while trying not to look him in the eye.

"I had to."

"Well thank you. So how about I get you something to eat. Would you like some coffee?" Sylphiel suggested knowing he was bound to order some.

"Please." Zelgadis sat himself at one of the empty booths. "I'm Zelgadis by the way."

"I'm Sylphiel." She said shyly as she handed him a menu.

...

The whole time Sylphiel served Zelgadis his lunch she kept having a feeling that he was always about to say something as she passed him. Both of them were so nervous. They had crossed a line they had never crossed before. They weren't just a waitress and a customer anymore. Both of them knew each other's names. Things were much less professional.

When it came time to pay his bill Zelgadis like most of the other people dining that day paid a tip that was out of the ordinary. Especially since Zelgadis wasn't usually a big tipper.

"Can I get you some change?" Sylphiel asked after looking at the money Zelgadis had handed her.

"No, keep the change."

"But that's too much! This is almost twice what your bill is." Sylphiel insisted.

"Please keep it." Zelgadis insisted.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I always come in here and barely tip you that's not right. So think of it as a way of making up for all the lousy tips I've given you."

"Alright." Sylphiel reluctantly accepted the money. "Well thanks for eating at Debbie's Diner, and thanks for the cd."

Zelgadis nodded and was about to leave when he stopped and looked back. "Um... Sylphiel..."

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?"

Sylphiel's eyes were wide with surprise. "Me? And you? Tonight?"

"If you're not busy. Or involved." Zelgadis almost kicked himself. What the hell was he doing?

"Sure. I'd love to have dinner." Sylphiel mumbled her face redder than a tomato.

Zelgadis let out a sigh of relief. "Okay... ah... I could pick you up after work and we could go to Riley's." Right as the restaurant's name came out of his mouth Zelgadis cringed. He could have mentioned lots of places to eat but for whatever reason that's the one that came out of his mouth.

"Sounds great I'm off at 5:30. But I don't really want to go to a nice place dressed in my uniform. How about I meet you here at seven?" Sylphiel suggested.

"I'll see you then."

Right after Zelgadis went out the door Sylphiel nearly collapsed. She couldn't believe what had happened. Zelgadis, the man she had been admiring from afar for like forever just asked her out on a date!

...

Back at Arthur Corp Gourry had finished his lunch and was back at work when his phone started ringing. Even though he managed to figure out the phone the previous day it was still a challenge and it took him a while to answer. "Hello?"

"_Hi Gourry! You'll never believe what happened!"_

Gourry smiled once he realized it was Sylphiel on the other end. Hearing her voice made him want to smile. "Hi Sylphiel! What happened?"

"_He came to the diner!"_

"Who?"

"_Zelgadis! I accidently left a cd behind at your office. Zelgadis broke it by mistake and he bought me a new one and brought it to me."_

Gourry's smile became strained. "Well that's nice."

"_And you know what else? He asked me out on a date! We're going to go to dinner tonight at Riley's."_

Gourry's heart sunk. "Really?"

"_Yeah I know it's crazy! You were right about me showing up bringing you lunch! It worked!" _

"So you're going to have dinner with him... tonight?"

"_Oh that's right! We were supposed to have dinner tonight! I'm so sorry. Are you okay with this?" _

"It's fine. That's what I'm here for right away? To get Zelgadis to notice you. So why would I be bothered if you went?"

"_Thanks for everything Gourry! I'll fill you in later."_

After Gourry hung up the phone he let out a heavy sad sigh. It wasn't supposed to bother him that Sylphiel was going out to dinner with Zelgadis but it did.

_Happy Valentine's Day!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Notes: As always anything and all of my Gourry/Sylphiel material goes on my Gourry/Sylphiel shrine first:_

_relmw._

_com/_

_gs_

_(Just remove the spaces.) This is the final part to the longest Valentine's Day fic I've ever written. I had hoped this would be only three parts when I started writing it. Is anyone else surprised I ended up going double that? _

**Playing Cupid**

Part Six

By Relm

The rest of the day at work Gourry sat in his office feeling defeated and deflated. His energy was gone and he had little motivation to move at all. His assignment in Atlas was to help Sylphiel get Zelgadis Greywers to fall in love. And even though Gourry wasn't a love angel nor was he very proficient in such missions he seemed to be doing very well. Zelgadis was noticing Sylphiel when he hadn't before and the serious businessman even asked Sylphiel on a date. Yes Gourry even though he was sure to mess up this mission was actually doing very well. If that was the case was he feeling so lousy?

Even though Gourry was feeling very low he wasn't paying too much attention to the things around him. Like for instances the clock on his wall. Time was ticking away and Gourry wasn't aware of it. Had he been looking at the clock he would have been thinking about how much time it was until Sylphiel's date with Zelgadis. That surely would have made things worse for Gourry since he was already feeling so rotten.

So Gourry wasn't paying attention to the clock until one of Arthur Corp's eager employees poked their head into Gourry's office offering to order Gourry something for dinner if Gourry was going to be staying much longer. The time at that point was just a little past 6:30. Making note of the time Gourry decided that he should just go home.

Many people said goodnight to Gourry as he made his way to the parking lot. Gourry said goodnight back but didn't pay much attention to whom it was talking to. His mind was in a fog and everything blurred together.

The clock on his car dash read ten to seven. Though Sylphiel hadn't told Gourry what time her date started he assumed that she was already on it by then or at least heading towards it. This was at least what Gourry hoped because he didn't want to run into her at the apartment. Seeing her all dolled up to go on a date with another man made him want to cringe.

Gourry was right, he missed Sylphiel. His neighbor was already gone by the time he got to their building. It made he relieved but it also bothered him. Though he had no reason not to trust Zelgadis (the man was his assignment after all) there was something about the idea of Sylphiel going out with Zelgadis that bothered the angel.

'It's only because you want to be going out with her.' A little voice in the back of the angel's head spoke up as he walked down the hall and paused at his door.

Gourry wanted to tell the voice to shut up but there didn't seem to be any point. He didn't want Zelgadis to be on a date with Sylphiel, Gourry wanted the beautiful diner waitress to be his. It was so selfish of Gourry that it just made the angel feel rotten. Love angels weren't supposed to fall in love with their assignments they were supposed to get them to fall in love with someone else. Though Gourry wouldn't admit that he was in love with Sylphiel he would concede that he harbored very strong feelings for her. So Gourry stood there and let out a huge sigh as he wondered what he should do.

"Wow I heard that all the way down the hall." Lina joked as she walked towards him.

"Oh hi Lina." Gourry greeted his neighbor with a very tried voice.

"Hard day at the office?" Lina wondered as she walked toward her door.

"Not really. Just tired I guess." Gourry mumbled not wanting to go into the real details.

Lina eyed the blond suspiciously. "Is something wrong? You don't seem like your usual self." Even as that comment left Lina's lips she had to re-think it. She didn't even know Gourry how that well so how was she to know what the man was normally like? Still Lina did feel a little concern but mostly it was wrapped up in her usual prying curiosity.

"No everything is as it's supposed to be." Gourry said almost bitterly.

Lina raised an eyebrow at him. Clearly there was something wrong. That's when something dawned on Lina. "Where's Sylphiel? Shouldn't the two of you be having dinner together right about this time?"

Gourry grimaced. "No I think Sylphiel has other plans tonight." He said rather cryptically.

Right away Lina thought about the guy who came into her store to buy that cd. Zelgadis Greywars. Could Sylphiel be on a date with another man? If this were the normal Sylphiel that Lina knew she would be quick to write that thought off. But this new Sylphiel that went out on dates with men who just moved in next door was a different story. "Meh, there are more girls out there in Atlas besides her you know. You could try hanging out with someone else if you're lonely." Lina casually suggested not expecting much from her blonde neighbor. He had already made it clear that he wasn't interested in her.

Gourry thought over Lina's suggestion and an idea came to mind, one that would help with his current problem. "Hmmm... You're right. Hey Lina what are you doing for dinner?"

Lina blinked in surprise. Was Gourry asking her out on a date? "I don't know I was thinking of ordering takeout."

"Do you want to go out for dinner instead?"

"With you?" Lina's voice almost squeaked, this was very unexpected.

"Yeah. I was thinking of going to Riley's. Do you want to go with me?"

It seemed too good to be true so naturally Lina was skeptical especially when she heard the name of the restaurant. 'That's the place he went to with Sylphiel.' Yes it was very suspicious but Lina was a curious cat after all. "Alright just give me a moment to change."

...

To say that Sylphiel was a nervous was a gross understatement. There she was on a date with the man of her dreams, a man whom she had admired from afar for so long. It was positively nerve racking. She never thought in a million years that she would ever been in this situation. On the flip side she never thought angels were real either. Sylphiel had been proven wrong on both fronts. And now that she was finally there she had no idea how to act. What sort of woman did Zelgadis Greywars like? Sylphiel worried that he wouldn't like her but then she remembered that Gourry was there to help her get Zelgadis fall in love. If Sylphiel wasn't Zelgadis' type then Cepheid wouldn't have sent down an angel to help her. If Cepheid thought she was a good match for Zelgadis then she really had nothing to worry about.

"So have you been to Riley's before?" Sylphiel asked once they were both seated at their table.

"Yes my work often has business lunches here for clients." Zelgadis answered as he looked through the menu. He knew the whole thing by heart but it was a lot easier to focus on that than look directly at his date. He felt as nervous as a pre-teen boy on his first date with a girl. It had been so long for Zelgadis. "What about you, have you been here before?"

"I've been here a few times. I know it's not the most expensive restaurant in Atlas but I like to go here to celebrate big things." Sylphiel admitted feeling just a bit foolish at that omission. Zelgadis was probably the type of person who could easily afford to go dine at expensive places while she was just a waitress that didn't have a lot of money.

Rather than be put off Sylphiel's 'economical' dining sense Zelgadis smiled. "For me it's not about how much a meal costs but the feeling you get from the place you're in. It doesn't have to be fancy to be good as long as you enjoy the atmosphere and what you're served. Plus I'm not one to foolishly spend money on frivolous things."

"You mean you don't have one guilty pleasure that you spend your money on?" Sylphiel dared him.

Zelgadis frowned. "Alright I love coffee. I have one of those expensive coffee machines that make the real luxurious beverages that cost ridiculous amounts per cup."

"If that's true then why do you come into the diner so often to get coffee for? I'm pretty sure our coffee isn't anywhere near as good as the stuff you could make with one of those machines."

"True but since it costs so much I try only to use the machine for times when I want to spoil myself. I drink at the diner mostly because the atmosphere is good for when I'm trying to work on a difficult work related problem." Zelgadis admitted.

"Now how would that be? It's often very loud especially if Deb is working. Wouldn't that be distracting?"

"It is and it isn't. Sometimes complete silence can be the most distracting thing of all. When it's too quiet all you can think about is how quiet it is. And then it's hard to focus on your work. At least with slight background noise you have something you can focus on when you get stuck. And when one gets stuck sometimes the answer doesn't come until one thinks about something else. Plus the noise is... relaxing." Zelgadis explained hoping that Sylphiel would understand.

"Like when it's raining. It's calming and can relax your mind to give you clarity." Sylphiel added.

"Yes that's right! I love when it rains."

"I love just after the rain like the next day. Everything just seems so fresh and new." Sylphiel said imagining the flowers in the park. The same flowers she saw when she went on that walk with Gourry...

Suddenly Sylphiel felt guilty. She really had no reason to be as this was Gourry's purpose for being in Atlas. It was his goal to get Zelgadis with her. But Sylphiel felt awful about leaving Gourry to fend for himself for the night when the two of them were supposed to have dinner. She knew that Gourry knew so few people in town and really still didn't know his way around Atlas. What was Gourry doing all by himself at home? Did he even have dinner to eat or was he starving?

Sylphiel tried to shake off that feeling. Gourry was a grown ma-er um angel. He didn't need someone like to her to take care of him he could take care of himself. Still when it all came down to it Sylphiel did like taking care of Gourry. She liked feeling needed. Furthermore she kinda felt like she was in some way cheating on Gourry which was completely crazy. She wasn't in a relationship with him at all. So had no reason to worried or upset and yet now that Gourry was in her mind it didn't seem like he was going to leave any time soon.

"So I've got a strange question to ask you..." Zelgadis started breaking Sylphiel from her whirlwind of thoughts.

"Yes?"

"You seem to know my boss Gourry Gaberieve pretty well... How exactly do you know him?"

Sylphiel frowned. Here she was trying to get Gourry out of her head and now Zelgadis was asking about him. "We live in the same apartment building. He actually moved in next door to me not too long ago."

"Oh. Are you um..."

"Am I what?"

"Dating... him?"

Sylphiel blinked in surprise. She was not expecting that question. "No... Gourry and I... are just... friends." For some strange reason it was hard for Sylphiel to say those words.

"Oh okay so I don't have to worry about any jealous boyfriends taking you out like this." Zelgadis said with a nervous laugh.

"No, haven't had a boyfriend in years." Sylphiel nervously laughed back.

...

Lina strutted her stuff dressed in a sexy come hither outfit of dark metallic skinny jeans, high heeled boots and a shiny midnight blue halter top. She let her red hair run wild as she couldn't be bothered to style it but she did have some more evening friendly make up to match her look.

Gourry was dressed in the dark suit that he had gone to work in. The outfit was a little rumpled and it wasn't a good match for what Lina was wearing making it almost like Gourry had picked Lina off the street. It wouldn't have been the first time that Lina was mistaken or a prostitute.

Riley's was its usual busy self with many tables already in use by happy couples. Gourry had been hoping to get a table that was close enough to spy on Sylphiel but not so close that the waitress would notice them. As it was there was only one table available and it almost fit Gourry's needs. That is however he was able to sit on a particular seat at the table.

But as Gourry spotted Sylphiel and Zelgadis at their table it just was moments behind the ever sharp Lina. In that instant that they got into the restaurant Lina knew exactly what was going on. She had been suspicious before but now it was all clear. This 'date' was just a sham. Gourry wasn't asking her out to dinner he wanted to spy on Sylphiel while she was on her date with Zelgadis Greywars. Wanting to have the upper hand Lina quickly sat herself in the very seat Gourry hoped to sit in. She was curious about Sylphiel's date too anyhow so she was about to pass up an opportunity to spy.

Gourry frowned. This wasn't how he had planned things to be. But he couldn't think of a good reason to ask Lina to switch seats so he just sat down in defeat. 'You shouldn't be spying on Sylphiel anyway.' The small voice in the back of Gourry's head reminded him.

From Lina's seat she could see the cd man's face and that back of Sylphiel's head. It was possible that the man wasn't dining with her roommate but another dark haired lady but Lina was sure it was Sylphiel.

...

It was right around the time that drinks were being brought to their table that Zelgadis noticed the couple a couple tables down. It wasn't a shocking sight, just another couple seated at a table to have a meal much like he and Sylphiel were about to do but it was the identities of the couple. The man he couldn't see too well all that noticed was that he had long blond hair. It should have dawned on Zelgadis who the man was right away but it was the lady of the table that had his sole focus. There she was again, Lina. Lina from the grocery store. Lina from the park. Lina from the music store. Lina whom he had also had a previous run in at this very same restaurant. He hadn't meant to remember her name but as soon as he read it on her name tag it was burned into Zelgadis' memory. This very same redheaded woman had been haunting him in more ways than one. In some ways she was worse than Sylphiel. At least Sylphiel didn't accuse him of being a stalker.

"Not her again..." Zelgadis mumbled under his breath. He hadn't meant to say anything out loud but he had and it was just loud enough for Sylphiel to hear.

"Who?" Sylphiel wondered confused by Zelgadis' sudden strange change in mood.

"Oh! Um it's nothing... just a little stalker of mine." He muttered sarcastically.

Sylphiel's eyes went wide. "Really a stalker? Is he dangerous? Should we be worried?"

"No, no it's nothing serious Sylphiel. Don't worry about it. And it's not a he but a she actually." Zelgadis admitted staring down at wine glass in front of him. "It's just this woman that I've bumped into five times in the past few days. It's probably a coincidence but it seems too strange to be just that."

Now Sylphiel's curiosity was really peaked. "Which one is it?"

"A couple tables behind us. The redhead." Zelgadis motioned with his head the direction behind Sylphiel.

Ever so carefully Sylphiel turned her head around to look without being too conspicuous. The sight of the redhead in question made her gasp and snap her head back. "That's Lina!"

"Lina? You know this woman?" Zelgadis raised an eyebrow at her. Now things were really starting to get strange.

"She's actually my roommate!" Sylphiel exclaimed. "You think she's stalking you? That's actually kinda funny. She's usually the one that gets stalked. Mind you you are the kind of guy she would probably go after if she was going to hunt down a man."

Rather than laugh at Sylphiel's intended joke Zelgadis just studied the redhead more closely. She was dressed in something flashy not that she needed it with hair like hers. Her makeup was a little dramatic but it made her look mysterious rather than cheap. It was then that Zelgadis took better notice of Lina's date. The length of the blond hair and the ever so familiar suit he was wearing loudly caught Zelgadis' attention. "Well it looks like your roommate is on a date with your neighbor."

Sylphiel didn't care if she was being obvious now she just flat out looked and turned around. She couldn't believe what Zelgadis suggested so she just had to see it for herself. And then it was her eyes she didn't believe but it was true. Lina clearly looked like she was on a dinner date with Gourry.

At first Sylphiel was upset. Gourry hadn't shown the slightest of interest in Lina no matter how hard the redhead had tried to impress him. And now suddenly Gourry was on a date with her? It didn't make any sense. If Gourry was going to date anyone shouldn't it had been her?

Whoa where did that one come from? Gourry wasn't there to date anyone much less Sylphiel. He was an angel after all sent down to Atlas for a mission. A love mission. A love mission that involved her. It was more likely that Gourry wasn't there at Riley's on a date but there as part of his mission. Yes that made much more sense to Sylphiel. Gourry was there to spy on Sylphiel's date to make sure that everything went okay.

With that conclusion drawn Sylphiel should have been happy and went back to focusing on her date with Zelgadis but she couldn't. The idea of Gourry going out with Lina fake date or not bothered her. Lina was completely wrong for Gourry. No good could from the date if it was a real one. What if he fell in love with Lina? Could Sylphiel idly stand by and watch her roommate date her guardian love angel?

The real reason why Sylphiel was upset of course was because deep down Gourry wasn't just an angel helping her or even a nice friend. No Gourry was something more to her so much so that the fires of jealousy were inflamed by the possibility of Lina taking him away from her. However inflamed her jealousy was it was stifled by feelings of guilt and confusion. She wasn't supposed to be obsessing over the angel after all. The angel was supposed to be helping her get another man. She was supposed to be obsessing over the man sitting across from her at the table. If that was the case why couldn't she?

Sylphiel wasn't the only one waging a strange internal war with their feelings. Zelgadis was feeling very conflicted. He somehow ended up on a date with a lovely perfectly pleasant girl to whom he felt comfortable with. Yet the crazy redhead from a couple tables down was haunting his thoughts. He had actually had dreams about her that made him wake up all confused. And though he hadn't had a chance to sleep since actually having a conversation with her Zelgadis was sure he would dream of Lina again. She was sassy and brash but she was also beautiful in a wild way. And something about that impish sort of sense of humor and wit was just so annoyingly appealing...

No. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. He was on a date with Sylphiel. Focus on Sylphiel, Zelgadis' brain said to him though easier said than done.

'Lina is pretty but she's rude and annoying. Sylphiel is a far more sensible choice.' Zelgadis decided as the waiter brought them their food.

...

Gourry wanted to be able to freely look behind him and see what was going on with Sylphiel and Zelgadis but he couldn't. Doing so would arise suspicion from Lina and he wasn't sure what he would tell his assignment's redhead roommate. There would be too many questions to answer and Gourry didn't think he could answer them without telling Lina the truth. So all he could do was sit and wait for the drinks to come. They had already placed their orders and were waiting on their drinks. The two of them were sitting in silence and Gourry knew that he should try and make some sort of conversation but he had no idea what to say.

Sitting with Sylphiel was so much easier as the conversations seemed to come so easily. He felt comfortable enough to talk to Sylphiel about anything. But then again Sylphiel knew the whole story and Lina didn't even know the half of it. It made things that much more difficult. This is why Gourry had his mission crystal in his pocket ready if he needed it. In fact while they were waiting for their orders Gourry had his hand in his pocket moving the crystal around with his fingers. In the back of his head he hoped that there would be some sort of mission change that would be relayed to him. It would be telling him that he was supposed to break up Sylphiel and Zelgadis because Zelgadis needed to fall in love with another woman instead.

That wasn't likely to happen but still Gourry hoped.

"So how you been to Riley's before?" Lina asked once they had been served their drinks.

"Yeah with Sylphiel." Gourry quickly answered. On a moment's reflection Gourry almost kicked himself. He shouldn't be mentioning Sylphiel when he was trying to spy on her without Lina knowing. But then shouldn't Lina have noticed Sylphiel by now?

"Well then you must have liked it." Lina responded while taking a long sip of her red wine. She had to bite her tongue from saying the things she really wanted to say. Especially since she was damned aware of why they were there. Lina of course had no intentions of letting on that she knew.

"Yeah it was pretty good. I haven't been to too many places to eat besides here and the diner and I think this place is better for dinner right?"

Lina had to admit that it he did make sense. If Gourry was going to ask a girl out on a date it would be to a place that he knew not some random place. So with so few choices from his experience he had to choose Riley's and it could have been just a coincidence that Sylphiel was also there on a date. Things still seemed suspicious but Lina wasn't as angry as she had been to start. "Yeah probably. Though they don't freak out when I place an order at Deb's like they do here. The waiter looked like he was going to faint after we both rattled off our orders."

Gourry chuckled. "Is that why he was so pale? I just thought he needed to sit down."

"He will have to once he brings us all our food. And just so you know since this is a date you're paying for the whole thing." Lina reminded him.

Gourry frowned. He would have said flat out that it wasn't a date but then he'd have to explain to her why they were at a fancy restaurant having dinner if it wasn't a date. 'Thank Cepheid for my unlimited fund wallet.' He thought to himself.

Outside a loud thunderclap sounded which was strange because the night was clear outside.

"Oh crap was that thunder? Damn it better not be starting to rain out there." Lina muttered drinking more of her wine. "So what's the deal with you and Sylphiel?"

Gourry had been taking a sip of his wine right as Lina said that and it was so shocking that Gourry almost spat out the red liquid. "What? What deal? Sylphiel and I are just friends." He insisted.

"Really? So you wouldn't be upset if she was currently out on a date with another man?" She dared him.

"She is on a date." Gourry said very plainly.

"But you are bothered." Lina observed trying to make Gourry uncomfortable.

Gourry didn't know what to say. Thankfully he was saved by the bell. "The first round of food is here!"

...

During the of their date Sylphiel tried very hard to ignore her roommate and angel helper eating a couple tables down and focus on Zelgadis. It had been hard at the start but after a while she ended managing to curb her focus away from Gourry. She was having a pleasant time with the smart, handsome, professional and polite Zelgadis. It wasn't the dream date she had always imagined she'd have with the businessman but it was nice. And although she was having a decent time with Zelgadis it was nowhere near as entertaining as her dinner with Gourry at Riley's. While Zelgadis made her smile Gourry made Sylphiel laugh.

With their dinner finished up and the bill being paid (Zelgadis treated Sylphiel despite her instance to help pay) it was almost time for Zelgadis to take Sylphiel home.

At the other table Gourry and Lina were racing to finish their own meals as well. For different reasons mostly but by the fevered way the two ate one might have assumed they had been starved for days prior to coming to Riley's. They finished their meal and was waiting on their cheque while Sylphiel and Zelgadis were paying theirs. No matter how fast they were Sylphiel and Zelgadis were just a few steps ahead of them.

As Gourry went to pay their bill he knocked the mission crystal out of his pocket when he went to reach for his wallet. While paying the bill he had no idea that the mission crystal was now laying on the restaurant floor by the table nor did he realize when they went to leave.

One of the waiting staff assigned to clean up the table after them did however notice the precious crystal and flagged Lina down before she got too far. "Miss! Miss!"

Lina turned around to talk to the man while Gourry raced forward hoping to keep up with Sylphiel and Zelgadis. "What is it?"

"I think you dropped this." The waiter held up the crystal for Lina to see.

Now Lina was a greedy girl so when she saw the sparkly piece of rock all she said was, "Oh yes thank you!" and took the crystal and put it in her purse.

By the time Gourry and Lina got themselves into a cab and back outside the apartment they just caught sight of Zelgadis saying his goodnight outside the apartment. They couldn't hear what they were talking about but they did see Zelgadis kiss Sylphiel on the cheek before he turned around to leave.

Both Gourry and Lina pretended not see the sight they had saw and paid the cabby and went upstairs.

"So that was fun." Lina said to Gourry as they got to their respective doors.

"Yeah sure." Gourry responded though not as enthusiastically as Lina. Zelgadis hadn't actually kissed Sylphiel on the lips though Gourry didn't care for the sight nether less.

"We should do this again some time." Lina near purred at him expecting the usual reaction she got from men when she did that. However Gourry wasn't like most guys so he had no idea that Lina was all primed up for a kiss.

"Sure. Well goodnight." And with that Gourry was in his own apartment in a flash.

Lina frowned and nearly kicked the door. Yes the date had been a sham there was no doubt in her mind now. 'Well at least I got free dinner and shiny crystal to go with it.' She thought to herself as she went into the apartment.

"Lina are you just getting in now?" Sylphiel asked her roommate while sounding just a bit nervous.

"Yeah I was out on a dinner date. What about you, been hanging around the apartment alone the whole night?"

"No I was out on a date too." Sylphiel's nerves went out a notch. She had thought that Lina would have spotted her but it seemed that she hadn't.

"I'll bet my guy was prettier than your guy." Lina dared her knowing full well that the Zelgadis character that Sylphiel went out with could give any guy a run for their money.

"Probably. You do seem to attract some handsome men." Sylphiel mused.

"What's his name?"

"Um... it's not Gourry if that's what you're asking." Sylphiel said very quickly.

"Another guy? Why Sylphiel that's not like you. Who is he and how do you know him? And please tell me you didn't just pick him off the street."

"No I'd never do that Lina!" Sylphiel exclaimed in disgust. "His name is Zelgadis and he's a regular at the diner."

"A customer?! You're dating a customer?! What is he a really good tipper or are you just part of the Friday lunch special?" Lina's humor was a little darker than normal but she was a little pissed after all. She wasn't used to having men use her to spy on other women.

"It's not like that Lina! I've known him for years!"

"What's his last name?" Lina dared her.

"It's um... ah... um..." Sylphiel knew the name as Gourry had told her when he told her what his mission was. But for some strange reason at that moment while being grilled by Lina it just wasn't coming to her. "Gray... um... Graywords. That's right, it's Zelgadis Graywords."

'Zelgadis Greywers.' Lina corrected Sylphiel mentally. "Anyway I'm too tired to argue with you. I'm going to get ready for bed and get some sleep."

"Really so soon?"

"Yeah I've got an early shift tomorrow. You working?"

Sylphiel shook her head. "I switched shifts with Dana because she needed another day off so she is working for me tomorrow."

"You want to meet up for lunch?" Lina asked meaning she was asking her roommate if she would bring Lina lunch.

"I'm sorry Lina. I've got a lunch date with Zelgadis tomorrow."

Lina frowned. "Wow that's quick. Usually guys take a few days before they even call a girl back after a first date let alone plan the second one. Sounds a little desperate."

"So? I don't think it's desperate I think it's sweet."

Lina just rolled her eyes and didn't comment further.

...

The next morning Gourry didn't feel so great. He had been drinking the night before but a couple glasses of wine wasn't enough to really be the main cause for the horrible feeling the pit of stomach. Things were progressing along and pretty soon Gourry's mission would be over. Zelgadis and Sylphiel would be all in love and Gourry would be flying back to heaven. Usually Gourry loved that part of the mission the most because then he'd have his wings and he could fly again. An angel without wings just wasn't an angel. Gourry himself never felt whole without his wings.

But at this point Gourry could care less about his lack of feathers. The thought of leaving Sylphiel to live a happy life with Zelgadis just made him ill. Gourry never thought himself a lonely person but now things were different. Getting to know Sylphiel just made him realize how empty his life had been. And pretty soon he was going to have to say goodbye to her forever.

Gourry groaned as he looked at the clock. He wished he could stop time so he'd never have to leave Sylphiel. But the clock just kept ticking along just as Gourry needed to. Gourry was supposed to be going to work that day but it had been announced that the building would be undergoing fumigation so all work in the office would be suspended for the next few days. It was odd and sudden but most didn't mind an extra few days off. If they had questioned it then it might have been hard for Filia the secret agent love angel that set up this sudden fumigation but thankfully no did.

Though Gourry didn't need to go to his 'mortal' job he still had his angel job that needed to be done. There were still possibilities of things going wrong however remote they were at this point in the game. The first things first Gourry needed to get his mission crystal on the off chance there was a change in the mission.

It was always a moment of panic when Gourry couldn't remember where he had put his crystal last. Quite often Gourry would put it down and then forget where it was. And after he ripped apart everything he would find it in a stupid place like his shirt pocket. So Gourry didn't freak out too much when he couldn't find the crystal right away. But after ripping up his apartment for the better part an hour he was starting to get scared and desperate.

...

Sylphiel hummed to herself as she got herself ready for her lunch date in a couple hours. The waitress had woken up feeling very good about herself and the day to come. There was still a little bit of doubt gnawing at the back of Sylphiel's head of whether or not she should be pursuing Zelgadis but it was getting less and less. She knew that Zelgadis was interested in her now so that wasn't the problem but it was her own feelings that were creating the issue. She had never intended to develop feelings for Gourry but somehow that had happened.

Gourry was an angel and that was something that Sylphiel had to remember. Humans fell in love with humans, while angels belonged with angels. It didn't matter if Sylphiel felt anything towards Gourry, Gourry was an angel and had a life up in heaven that Sylphiel couldn't be part off. Furthermore Sylphiel was sure that she was nothing more than a mission to Gourry not a potential love interest.

So Sylphiel was going to focus on the one thing she could have and that was a relationship with Zelgadis.

_KNOCK KNOCK! _

Sylphiel looked at the clock in confusion not sure who would be knocking on her door at this time in the morning. Lina was already at work and wouldn't knock if she needed to come back and get something. "Hello?" She called out as she opened the door.

"Sylphiel! Help me!" Gourry pleaded in a panic.

"Gourry what's wrong? You look upset." Sylphiel said while letting Gourry into her apartment.

"Sylphiel I've lost it again! Cepheid is going to kill me!" Gourry started to frantically pace around the room.

"Calm down Gourry, what did you lose?"

"My mission crystal! I've looked everywhere for it!" Gourry exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I've ripped my apartment up and I can't it anywhere! What am I going to do?!"

"Stay calm for starters. I'll help you look in your apartment. We'll find it."

"You promise?" Gourry looked at her with hopeful puppy dog eyes.

"I'm not going to promise but I'll do my best before I have to leave for my lunch date." Sylphiel warned Gourry.

"Lunch date?" He looked at her blankly as though she was speaking a completely different language.

"Yes I have a lunch date with Zelgadis in a couple hours. So you see even if you can't find the mission crystal it's okay because things are still going so well." Sylphiel said with a huge grin.

Gourry grinned back but it was more like an ape response than how he really felt. His smile was almost grim.

...

Lina let out another loud yawn. She was bored out of her skull and wanted nothing more than to take a nap. She hadn't slept well the previous night thinking about the day's events and now she was suffering. It wouldn't be so bad if there were customers to help but the store was just as deserted as it was the day before. It really made Lina consider switching careers.

The doorbell chimed but Lina was just too tired to move her head to look let alone greet the customer.

"Wow good morning to you too." A sarcastic voiced sounded once the door shut.

Lina's tired eyes darted to source of the offending voice and turned into a glare. "Oh look it's my stalker Zelgadis Greywars."

Zelgadis glared right back at her. "Oh really? Still insisting that I'm a stalker? I only know your first name but you know my whole name." He was quick to point out.

"I have a habit of reading the names on credit cards." Lina sneered at him.

"Why so you can make it easier on yourself when you steal people's identities?"

"If I was in that sort of business do you really think I'd still be working in a dump like this?"

"So why are you stalking me?"

Lina raised an eyebrow at him. "You're asking me this yet who has come into my shop two days in a row?"

"Last night you followed me to Riley's." Zelgadis stated rather plainly.

"I didn't. My neighbor asked me out for dinner and he's only been to two places in Atlas to eat. Riley's and Debbie's Diner. Which would restaurant would take a date out to?" Lina shot back in irritation.

"So you weren't spying on me?"

"You were on a date with my roommate. Though I wasn't meaning to once I knew you were there with her of course I was going to keep tabs on you. Gotta say asking a girl out on a second date before the first date is over is just a tad desperate don't you think?" Lina ribbed at him.

"And when will you be going on another date with your neighbor? Three months from now?" Zelgadis jabbed back.

"I don't think I'll be going out with him again." Lina moved from behind the counter to rearrange some of the vintage records.

"Oh really? Why is Gourry too dull for you?"

Lina turned around and narrowed her eyes at him. "Gourry? How do you know his name is Gourry?"

Zelgadis frowned. "He's my... boss."

Lina didn't know what to say to that. Things had already been so strange to start off with that that bombshell just blew her mind away. "Wha-what?"

"That's why I'm here. I wanted to ask you a few questions about him."

"So let me get this straight, you work for my neighbor, dating my roommate and now in my store to pump me for information... And you're not a stalker?"

"Would you please let that go already?! When I was on my date with Sylphiel I asked her if she was dating Gourry."

"And what did she tell you?"

"She said she wasn't."

"So then why are you asking me about it?"

"Because it didn't seem... convincing. Are her and him something?"

Lina frowned as she pondered that question. It irritated her that Sylphiel had two guys after her and she had neither. Even though she had been on a date with Gourry Lina knew that the blond man was preoccupied the whole night. Lina was sure he took her out to Riley's just to spy on Sylphiel's date. It couldn't be more obvious to Lina that Gourry was in love with Sylphiel. Looking at Zelgadis Lina felt really jealous. She didn't really care so much that Gourry wasn't interested in her but the idea of Zelgadis going out with Sylphiel annoyed Lina. She wanted nothing more than to tell the truth and burst that little bubble. But as much as Lina can be an opportunistic person she wasn't a bad friend. "They are just friends. They aren't dating. Gourry is just a little lost being new in Atlas and Sylphiel is just being the girl she normally is by bending over backwards to help. He does follow her around like a little puppy dog sometimes but that's all."

Zelgadis let out a sigh of relief. "Well that's good I guess. It would be real maddening if he stole something else from me."

Lina looked at him a bit oddly but didn't comment.

"What about the two of you?"

"Me and Sylphiel? Just friends so no worries there."

"That's not what I meant and you know it. You and Gourry." Zelgadis clarified.

"I already told you I wasn't going to go out with him again. The guy is cute but a little too thick in the head." 'And in love with someone else.' Lina mentally added but chose not to say. Telling Zelgadis that would make him want to ask a lot more questions.

"Well that's a shame." Zelgadis meant it to sound sincere but really it didn't sound like it at all. One could assume that Zelgadis just didn't like Gourry and was happy that no girl was pining for him. In reality Zelgadis just didn't like the idea of Gourry with Sylphiel or Lina.

"Yeah you sound all choked up." Lina snapped at him sarcastically.

"What's Sylphiel like?"

"Why are you asking me that for, you're the one that is dating her? If you don't know anything about her then why did you ask her out?"

"I asked her out because..." Zelgadis had wanted to put Lina in her place with a good clean explanation. It shouldn't have been too hard Sylphiel was a pretty and nice girl so why wouldn't he want to date her? But as he thought about it why did he ask her now? She hadn't changed at all since the first time she waited on him so why the rush now? The answer was very clear. "...she's beautiful and sweet."

"Yeah that's sounded very convincing." Lina rolled her eyes. "And yet very typically male. Sylphiel's a little bit of an old fashioned. I wouldn't say she would rule out sex before marriage completely but you'd be barking up that tree for a while before she puts out."

Zelgadis blushed bright crimson at Lina's blunt comment. "That's not the sort of information I was looking for!"

Lina just looked at him with a disgusted sneer. "Don't even try and act like you weren't thinking it. But if you want to know the girly things about her then fine. Sylphiel's favourite colours are purple and green and her favourite flower is purple amaryllis. She loves old movies and has a very eclectic taste in music. Her favourite pastime is cooking and her lifelong dream is to become a world famous chef with her own restaurant. Is that enough for you?"

Zelgadis nodded. "Thank you Lina you've been most helpful."

"I hope you're date is perfectly horrible." Lina flashed Zelgadis an impish grin.

"Gee thanks." Zelgadis turned around to leave. "You have a good day now."

"Oh Zelgadis before you go, a warning. Hurt Sylphiel and I'll break you into little tiny pieces. Slowly..."

Ordinarily if one was the make such a threat to Zelgadis he'd just casually brush it off. But coming from Lina's lips gave chills down Zelgadis' back.

Once Zelgadis left Lina's store Lina pulled out the strange crystal she had on her from out of her pocket. She was sure it was Gourry's though why would a blond businessman be doing carrying around a mystical looking crystal. Lina twirled it around her fingers as she pondered its meaning.

...

Inside a cute little cafe named 'Petite Mange' just around the corner from Lina and Sylphiel's apartment Sylphiel sat nervously waiting for her date to arrive. Though Sylphiel had no idea what sort of person Zelgadis really was Sylphiel assumed he was a punctual type. Him being late seemed out of character and yet he was and it was distressing her.

Sylphiel kept pulling out her cell phone to see if she had any missed calls or messaged but she saw nothing. Though she had only given her phone number to Zelgadis the previous day she would have thought he would call if he was running late.

'Gourry would call if he was late and he doesn't even know how to properly use his phone.' Sylphiel thought to herself grimly. She hated having to leave Gourry while Gourry was panicking about his missing mission crystal. But she had a date with man of her dreams...

...who was late.

Sylphiel wondered if it would be too forward to give Zelgadis a call to find out where the man was. Of course Sylphiel figured that might make her seem desperate. She was a desperate woman but he didn't need to know that.

There was another thing to consider, perhaps the phone number he gave her wasn't even his real number nor was he intending to go on this date with her.

Yes Sylphiel was a real bundle of nerves.

Sylphiel also thought about calling Gourry to help alleviate her nerves but the angel was dealing with a crisis of his own. One that she left him for in favor of going to a date which she may or may not have been stood up at.

With hope rapidly fading Sylphiel looked at her cell phone one last time. Still no message. What was she to do?

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Zelgadis announced as he rushed into the cafe.

Sylphiel looked up at him in surprise not sure what to say. Should she scold him for making her wait? Or just be thankful that he was finally there? "That's okay I wasn't waiting long." Sylphiel lied.

"Would you like to know the reason why I'm late?"

"It's okay really Zelgadis. I'm sure it was a very good reason you don't need to tell me."

"I'm not going to tell you." Zelgadis pulled a bouquet of flowers out from behind his back. There were splashes of white and green but the main colour was purple, purple amaryllis.

"Oh they're beautiful! And it's my favorite flower too!"

Zelgadis smiled. "Yeah I was having trouble finding a florist in town that had them."

"How did you know to get them?"

"Well... a little bird told me they were your favorite." Zelgadis admitted sheepishly.

Sylphiel raised a quizzical eyebrow at Zelgadis. Her first thought was that Gourry told him. But she never told him what her favourite flower was and he didn't even know where his mission crystal was. So really there was no way for the blond angel to know. Then she remembered that Zelgadis often went to the diner she worked as and they all know what her favourite anything is that made sense. It made her blush thinking about how much trouble he must have gone just to impress her. "You know you didn't need to do all this for me."

"I didn't want to screw it up." Zelgadis admitted. "I tend to do horribly when it comes to dating."

"Me too. But really you don't need to go too much trouble for me. You're already an impressive man and I'd be foolish to miss out on a chance with you." Sylphiel reached across the table to take Zelgadis' hand and give a reassuring squeeze.

...

Lina took turns between looking at the clock on the wall and the crystal in her hands. She still pondering the mystery of the crystal but also keeping track of the time because of Sylphiel's lunch date. But her estimation Sylphiel would have already started it by now.

Usually Lina would care about things like this but then she wasn't used to Sylphiel's dates giving her the shake down to get information about the raven haired waitress before going on a date. Sylphiel's guys never went to that much trouble for her ever. It really made Lina jealous.

Lina had long since given up the idea of anything serious with Gourry. Yesterday's dinner? Well that was yesterday. One time thing, one time fail not to be repeated. If she was sure of anything Lina knew that Gourry wanted to be with Sylphiel and Sylphiel only.

'If Gourry feels so strongly for Sylphiel then what the hell is he doing? Why isn't he fighting for her?' Lina posed the question the crystal in her hand.

Many things could have happened at that moment and Lina wouldn't have been shocked. A meteor crashing into the shop, a group of clowns parading around the street, spotting a recently escaped bunch of zoo animals going for a stroll or even a flying pig couldn't have surprised her. Lina wasn't startled by too many things but when she posed that question she did get shocked because the crystal answered back.

Thousands of images flooded Lina's head giving her answers and much more.

...

Gourry sat in his apartment feeling defeated once more. Though he was sure Sylphiel was right in the fact that it didn't matter that he lost the crystal. The mission was going smoothly, Gourry couldn't screw things up even if he tried. All that needed to happen now was for Zelgadis to make the decision to stay and Gourry would go back to heaven with his wings.

His wings... Up until this mission Gourry had cherished his wings as his most prized possession. Strange really since they weren't a thing to be had but a part of his own body. It was something that he had to give up every time he went on a mission. Without his wings he wasn't whole, he wasn't a true angel. Before that had mattered to him more than everything but now things had changed.

Gourry wasn't sitting in his apartment feeling defeated because of a lost crystal but a lost cause. Yes his mission was going to succeed but for the first time in his life he wanted a mission of his to fail.

Could angels fall in love? Yes they are more capable of it than anything. They were the tinkerers of destiny of fate. They made it possible for love. But angels weren't supposed to fall in love with humans.

There was no written rule that said it to be but all angels knew it. Angels needed to stay with their own kind because humans couldn't live in heaven they had no wings. And angels couldn't stay on Earth because then they would be giving up their wings.

In reality the wings were all that separated a human and angel. Because when it all came down to it they were the same thing after all but just living very different lives. Good natured humans with pure souls would become angels one day after they died.

Gourry had broken the unbroken rule. In hindsight deep down he knew it was going to happen the moment he had met her. Sylphiel was just too perfect. Worrying about things like crystals and wings seemed insignificant when you were dealing with the loss of true love.

_BAM BAM BAM! _

The pounding on the door woke Gourry from his spell of depression leaving him confused. "Who is it?"

"It's Lina! Open the damned door!" Lina barked from the hallway.

Bewildered Gourry rose to his feet and opened the door.

Lina quickly pushed past him into the apartment and closed the door behind her. She held Gourry's mission crystal in her hand and shoved it in his face. "You're an angel!"

...

"You know you're going to think this is crazy..." Zelgadis started to say while he and Sylphiel ate their lunch.

"What?"

"Up until recently I had been thinking about how little I had in Atlas. I had been thinking about selling my home and moving."

Sylphiel remembered hearing this from Gourry the day she met him so she just sat there listening as though this was news to her. "Oh?" She prompted him.

"Yeah things hadn't been going so well for me and I was just getting increasingly frustrated with my life here. I have been living for my career up until recently and I had told myself that I'd stay if I got that promotion at work. Because then everything would be worth it and I'll have accomplished something of my life. But I didn't get that promotion and things were at a very low point in my life."

"So what changed your mind?"

"You. Even though you had been there standing in front of me the whole time I didn't see you until recently. Something strange has made me open my eyes."

'Gourry.' Sylphiel thought to herself sadly. There she was right in the middle of hearing something incredibly romantic and all she could think of was how she wished it was Gourry saying it to her.

...

"Yeah I'm an angel." Gourry admitted sitting back down on his couch.

"What are you doing here? Are you like an angel of death or something? Is Sylphiel dying?!"

Gourry violently shook his head. "No no! Nothing like that! I've been sent by Cepheid to help Sylphiel get Zelgadis to find true love so that he doesn't sell his home and move away forever."

"So you're like cupid or something? Funny I thought he was little guy in a diaper."

"I'm not cupid. I'm not even a real love angel. I'm an archangel and most of the time I do jobs that have me saving lives and fighting evil. But Cepheid decided to give me a love job instead."

"Is it punishment? Did you screw up your last assignment?"

Gourry let out a deep sigh. "Probably. My memory isn't too good so I can't remember at the moment."

"Did Sylphiel know all this? Did she know what you are and why you are here?"

"Yes. I had to tell Sylphiel in order to get the mission to work." Gourry looked at the floor thinking about just how well the mission was going. 'I wonder if she's having a good time on her date? She is with her dream guy after all.'

"Alright so you're stuck here until your mission is over but it's going well right? Sylphiel is on a date with the guy right now and things seem to be getting serious. Why are you looking like you lost your best friend?" Lina grilled him. She was angry that Sylphiel had kept all this from her and Lina was damned determined to get every answer now.

"Because I wish this was one mission I could fail. Sylphiel is... well perfect. She deserves better than him..." Gourry trailed off.

"She deserves an angel?" Lina prompted him.

Gourry looked up at her with obvious confusion. "Huh?"

"You're in love with her." It wasn't a question but more of a statement from the redhead.

Gourry looked back down at the floor. "Yeah... Humans and angels aren't supposed to be together... but I've fallen in love with her... And it kills me thinking about her with him..."

"Then do something about it!" Lina snapped at him. "Stop sitting on your sorry ass and go to where Sylphiel is and tell her how you feel. Fight for her! Doesn't she deserve that?!"

"But the mission..."

"Fail the mission." Lina said very seriously. "If you love Sylphiel and there's any chance you have to be happy with her then you'd better be ready to risk everything to be with her. Damn the consequences! And if you're not willing then you really don't love her."

Gathering up his resolve Gourry stood up proud and convicted. "Alright then let's go!"

"Did Sylphiel tell you where her date was?"

"She didn't have to." Gourry took the mission crystal from Lina's hand and shot her a wiry smile.

...

"Sylphiel... I think I... might be falling in love with you." Zelgadis admitted shyly. "And if I leave Atlas now I think I might be walking away my greatest chance for happiness."

"Then don't go..." Sylphiel voice was soft and slight almost like the barest of whispers as Zelgadis leaned in to kiss her. It was happening. It was really happening. Zelgadis Greywars the man whom she had admired for years was going to kiss her.

...

Lina and Gourry were running when they saw it. The cafe was only around the corner so they thought they had the time. But as they got just outside the little place they saw it through the window. Zelgadis and Sylphiel kissing.

Time stopped for Gourry at the moment. All the dread and icy horror that had been settling in his stomach just exploded leaving him feel like he couldn't breathe, couldn't move like he was dead. He was too late.

"Gourry c'mon we can still stop this!" Lina pleaded with the blond haired angel as he turned around.

"No. It's done. My mission is done." Gourry started to walk away.

"So that's it?! You're just going to give up?!" Lina screamed at him while following.

"I have nothing to give up. She was never mine in the first place."

...

Once the kiss was over Zelgadis leaned back in his chair examining the beautiful woman sitting across from him. His face was contorted into a frown. Strange sort of a facial expression to have after kissing someone but he wasn't alone in this reaction. The woman he kissed was also frowning. "That should have..."

"...felt different?" Sylphiel finished off.

"Yes. I know real life isn't like the movies but I didn't feel anything..."

"Me too..." Sylphiel admitted. "This might sound funny but since the moment you stepped into the diner I've had the biggest crush on you. I thought if you ever kissed me I'd be over the moon with happiness."

"But you're not." Zelgadis finished off.

Sylphiel nodded. "The kiss was weird... like it was wrong somehow. I found myself thinking about someone else."

"I felt the same way. I was thinking about that woman of all things." Zelgadis muttered to himself.

"Woman? Who?"

"It's crazy I don't even know her at all... but your roommate... She's so annoying and loud but I haven't been able to get her out of my head..." Zelgadis admitted feeling very foolish.

This wasn't the first time a guy she was dating was charmed by Lina so Sylphiel wasn't surprised to hear this one bit. The more she thought about it the more it made sense. "If that is true then why ask me out today? Why bother with me at all?"

"I thought I was just being silly. You are everything I usually like in a woman. You're kind, polite, and soft spoken."

"So I was the more sensible choice." Sylphiel concluded.

"You must think I'm a complete dog."

Sylphiel shook her head. "No I think you're a man with a heart that can't be easily swayed by practical thinking. If you and I were meant to be then it wouldn't have taken some jealous interference by a blond stranger to really see me. You would have noticed me from the start."

Zelgadis was going to question Sylphiel on that comment when Sylphiel's cell phone started ringing suddenly.

"It's Lina. She's supposed to be at work right now..." Sylphiel mumbled. "She knows I'm on a date so why is she calling?" She wondered out loud.

"Answer it. It could be an emergency." Zelgadis urged her.

"Hello?"

"_Sylphiel come quick! You have to stop him!" _Lina near screamed over the phone.

"Lina what's wrong? What's going on?!"

"_It's Gourry! He's leaving!" _

"Leaving? What do you mean?!"

"_Because of you and Zelgadis he's leaving to back to heaven. He says his mission is over and that he has to go home." _

"Heaven?! He told you he's an angel?!" Sylphiel blurted out without even thinking.

"_Focus Sylphiel not the big picture right here! You have to get home NOW! You have to stop him! He's in love with you!"_

"He... loves... me...?"

"_Yes! Now get here quickly before the dumbbell makes the biggest mistake of his life!" _

"Alright I'm on my way!" Sylphiel hung up her phone and grabbed her things to leave.

"What's going on?!" Zelgadis questioned her while also rising to his feet.

"I have to get home. I have to stop Gourry!"

"Gourry's an... angel?"

"Yes long story and don't have time to tell you! I have to go!" Sylphiel insisted.

Zelgadis threw some money down on the table and grabbed his coat. "Alright let's go then!"

...

Outside the apartment with his stuff in hand Gourry stood looking up at the sky ready to go back home. His mission was complete all that was needed was for the golden light of heaven to bathe him in its glory and lift him up. He would have his wings again; he would be a whole angel. A whole angel missing a big chunk of his heart.

"Gourry need to stop this! Leaving is not the answer!" Lina screamed at him.

"My mission is over Lina. She belongs with him not me. My mission was to get them to find love. I have to go home." Gourry said sadly. "Tell her I say goodbye."

A golden light shone down from the sky above enveloping Gourry. Everything became weightless for the golden haired angel and he slowly started to rise into the air.

"Gourry! GOURRY! NOOOOO!" Sylphiel screamed running with Zelgadis following close behind. "You can't go!"

"I have to Sylphiel. My mission is over." He said sadly.

"No it isn't! I thought Zelgadis was the one I wanted but that's not true! It's you I want Gourry! I love you! Stay! Please! Don't leave me!" Sylphiel choked on her tears that flowed freely down her cheeks. She crumpled to the floor emotionally broken. She was sure her heart would break into a million pieces of she lost him.

Gourry looked up at the heavens and down at Sylphiel. He was confused and conflicted. He was angel not a human but he loved that human on the floor whose heart was breaking.

_What do you want Gourry? _A mysterious voice boomed from above.

Gourry looked back up at the sky knowing full well who was speaking. "Cepheid what do you mean?"

_What do you want Gourry? _Cepheid asked once more without any extra explanation.

"I want... to be with Sylphiel..." Gourry admitted.

_You can't be with Sylphiel and still be an angel Gourry. Staying with her would mean giving up your wings. _Cepheid reminded him.

Gourry looked over at his shoulders. He was floating mid air between the heavens and the ground below and his wings were just starting to reappear on his back. They were only light and not feathers yet but Gourry feel them as much as he felt his own two arms. For the longest time his wings were the most important thing to him but now they didn't matter. "I'd give up anything for Sylphiel. I love her with all my heart."

_Very well you have completed your mission. _Cepheid stated and Gourry started to descend back to the ground.

"My mission? I've failed it. Sylphiel fell in love with me. How could I have completed it?"

Up above Cepheid chuckled. _Gourry my boy your mission was never to get Sylphiel to fall in love with Zelgadis. Your mission has always been to help Sylphiel get Zelgadis to find true love. Never once was the mission to get him to fall in love with her. Sylphiel needed only help Zelgadis meet the one he would fall in love with. _

Both Sylphiel and Gourry looked at Zelgadis quizzically.

Zelgadis felt uncomfortable under their stare. He hadn't known exactly what was going on at first and now that he was starting to understand things were getting very awkward for him. Especially when he realized the only new woman he had met during this whole escapade was the crazy redhead standing next to him. He found himself blushing a shade of crimson not all too unlike Lina's fiery red hair.

The others came to this realization too and suddenly Lina's face was a matching blush to Zelgadis'.

"Really it's supposed to be those two?" Gourry wondered right as he touched down on the ground.

_Yes Gourry. Lina and Zelgadis._

"Then why the hell didn't you just tell me that from the start!" Gourry grumbled very irritated.

"It doesn't matter Gourry." Sylphiel insisted rushing into his arms. "We're together now and that's all the matters."

Gourry held onto her tightly as if Sylphiel was the most precious thing in the world to him. And she was. "I love you Sylphiel."

"I love you Gourry." Sylphiel craned her neck up while pulling his face down into the kiss that she had been wanting to kiss almost since she first met him.

Gourry gladly welcomed the kiss eagerly claiming her lips. The kiss was sloppy and clumsy but neither cared. To them it was perfect because it was meant to be. "Let's go home Sylphiel."

Sylphiel sighed happily as the two walked arm in arm back to the apartment.

Lina and Zelgadis stood there outside watching the pair leave not sure what to say or do.

"Well... that was a waste of my lunch break..." Lina said after a while. "I have to go back to work now... So you'd better go get me something to eat and meet back at the shop. Then after I get off work you can take me dancing."

"I don't like dancing." Zelgadis insisted puffing out his chest and crossing his arms. "And why do I have to go fetch you lunch?"

"Because I'm hungry that's why. And it doesn't matter if you don't like dancing you're still going to take me out tonight." Lina said rather smugly.

"Oh really? And why would I do that for?"

"Because I said so. Now shut up and kiss me." Lina commanded him.

Zelgadis smirked and thought about not doing what Lina asked just to annoy her. But he kissed her anyhow. And this time Zelgadis saw fireworks.

_**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE!**_


End file.
